


Band of Brothers : A story

by Uki96



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canonical Character Death, Caretaking, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Sad Ending, Smut, World War II
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uki96/pseuds/Uki96
Summary: This is a compilation of 16 fics i've written for some time, about band of brothers and all those wonderful soldiers we all love and cherishEach chapter is a different story in itself, each chapter has a different pairingSome pairings will appear many times, others only onceEnjoyThis is a gift for HBOWarrior, my future wife who made me discover that amazing fandom and continue to amaze me everyday





	1. La mort n'a qu'à bien se tenir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HBOWarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/gifts).

> Ron Speirs/Carwood Lipton

\- Avant que tu ne me tues, j’aimerais m’expliquer.

La voix de Lipton était pleine de regret. Son regard fatigué était rempli de terreur face à l’homme qui se tenait devant lui.

\- Non ! répondit le brun avec une voix dure. Je t’avais dit de ne pas quitter le canapé et de te reposer ! Tu as une pneumonie Lip’ !

\- Mais, commença à protester le Sergent.

\- Pas de mais ! rétorqua l’autre homme sans pitié.

Les éclairs que lançaient les yeux de son interlocuteur fit comprendre à Lipton qu’il ne servait à rien de se débattre. En désespoir de cause, Lipton, entre deux quintes de toux, leva la tête.

\- Ron ? chuchota-t-il tout bas. Tu peux m’aider là ?

Ronald Speirs, accoudé au canapé, regardait Lipton avec une tendresse à peine cachée, mais pour le moment, un léger rictus déformait son visage d’habitude impassible.

\- Hors de question de tremper là-dedans, j’ai des rapports à remplir !

Lipton se cacha à moitié sous les couvertures lorsque Eugene Roe, qui pouvait être terrifiant malgré sa petite taille, se rapprocha de lui, la colère se lisant dans ses yeux.

\- Sergent Carwood Lipton, vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous recoucher et de ne plus bouger !

Roe claqua les jambes, fit un salut rudimentaire, et se dépêcha de partir de la pièce, laissant un Lipton affaibli, allongé sur la couche.

Le sergent entendit des bruits de pas, et sentit un souffle chaud contre sa joue. Il ouvrit un œil pour découvrir le regard soucieux de Speirs.

\- Est-ce que ça va mieux, Lip ?

Lipton secoua la tête, et annonça d’une voix rauque.

\- J’ai froid…

Le regard de Speirs s’assombrit, et il se releva du sofa, pour disparaître de la vision du malade.

Quelques secondes à peine, Lipton se sentit relevé en position assise, et deux jambes vinrent se glisser le long de son torse et une chaleur intense se poser contre son dos.

Lip releva les yeux pour découvrir le Capitaine Speirs, posé dans le canapé, occupé à remettre les couvertures sur eux.

\- Ron ? demanda Lip d’une voix incertaine.

Il était surpris. Speirs n’était pas du genre à étaler leur relation en public. Tournant la tête, il vit cependant que la clé était tournée dans la serrure de la porte. Speirs avait donc pris des précautions.

Lipton se détendit dans l’étreinte bouillante de son supérieur.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il.

La seule réponse qu’il eut en retour fut un bras puissant qui se posa sur son torse, le caressant distraitement.

Lipton se sentait bien, la chaleur de Speirs était quelque chose de particulier. Cet homme ne semblait jamais avoir froid. Pour le moment, Lip était au paradis. Il se relaxa, les mains de Speirs venant se poser sur sa tête pour venir le masser avec douceur.

Speirs était inquiet. Cela faisait deux jours que le sergent souffrait de pneumonie, et rien ne semblait fonctionner pour le moment. Roe faisait de son mieux, mais la patience de Speirs arrivait à la fin de son compteur.

Il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir une force de la nature telle que Lipton être cloué au lit comme un vulgaire mortel.

Mais de le voir allongé dans ses bras, ronflant doucement alors que ses mains lui massaient la tête avec lenteur, le rendait toute chose.

Il était terrifié à l’idée de le dire à haute voix, mais quand il avait appris la nouvelle de la maladie du sergent, il avait craint le pire. Son monde avait été à deux doigts de s’écrouler. Il ne se voyait pas finir la guerre sans son subordonné à ses côtés.

Il ne savait pas exactement quand Lipton était passé du simple grade de sous-chef à ‘son sergent’, mais toujours est-il que, maintenant, sa présence était vitale pour le capitaine.

Speirs s’était su perdu le jour où il avait posé les yeux sur ce visage si calme, rempli d’une force tranquille. Et les yeux de Lip était remplie d’une naïveté que même la guerre n’avait pu effacer et Speirs s’était juré de protéger cette candeur.

Cette tâche était désormais compromise par la maladie ravageant le Sergent, mais Speirs était obtus, il n’arrivait pas à perdre, ou du moins, il se refusait à perdre Lip.

Embrassant doucement la tête de Lip, Speirs se releva, reposa l’autre homme sur le canapé et le recouvrit de toutes les couvertures possibles.

Lip se mit à marmonner dans son sommeil, et Speirs parvint à entendre son prénom, ‘Ron’, murmuré à demi-mot.

Un sourire étira les coins de ses lèvres, et il se pencha vers Lip, effleurant les lèvres de celui-ci.

\- Ne meurt pas, menaça-t-il. Pas maintenant !


	2. Tout le monde le sait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard Winters/Lewis Nixon

On demandait souvent au major Dick Winters ce qu’il trouvait de si attirant chez le capitaine Lewis Nixon.

La réponse était catégorique.

\- C’est mon frère d’armes, je donnerai ma vie pour lui.

Et on en finissait là.

Peu de gens étaient au courant de la vérité un peu plus profonde de leur relation. A vrai dire, même les deux principaux concernés ne s’en étaient pas rendu compte au début.

Ce n’est qu’après de multiples discussion autour d’une bouteille de Vat 69 que les deux militaires s’étaient, en quelques sortes, avoués leurs sentiments, avant de se rouler par terre dans une étreinte des plus érotiques.

Ce qui s’était passé à Fort Benning aurait dû resté à Fort Benning.

Malheureusement, le camp Toccoa et les paratroopers étaient arrivés. Nixon et Winters s’étaient vite retrouvé à la direction d’une troupe, et leurs hommes ont vite compris que ce qu’il se passait entre ces deux-là allait bien plus loin que l’amitié entre soldats.

Easy Company regardait avec amusement leurs interactions, surtout Luz et Compton, qui ne loupaient jamais une occasion de s’ébahir devant leurs longs regards et leurs attouchements plus qu’amicaux.

Mais les deux officiers étaient insouciants et pensaient qu’ils étaient bien à l’abris.

Jusqu’à ce que Buck Compton vienne parler à Winters un soir, dans un bar, lors d’une de leurs réunions post-guerre, bien longtemps après Bastogne et Haguenau.

\- Dick, j’ai une question, demanda l’immense blond à son ancien officier.

Winters, le sourire aux lèvres et le rouge aux joues de s’être un peu lâché sur la bouteille, regarda son vieil ami avec gentillesse.

\- Oui, Buck ?

\- Ça fait quoi d’être avec Nixon ? Qu’est-ce que vous y gagnez ?

Winters eut un moment d’arrêt. Le choc de savoir que Compton connaissait sa relation avec Nixon était un peu atténué par l’alcool, mais n’en restait pas moins un choc.

\- Ahem… Je… je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre, Buck.

\- Allez, Dick, pas la peine de te cacher, c’était grillé depuis longtemps.

L’état d’ébriété de Buck était évident, et autour du rouquin, tous ses anciens amis étaient depuis longtemps en train de se raconter de vieux souvenirs autour d’une bière et d’un paquet de cigarettes à l’extérieur.

Dick respira un grand coup. Après tout, il était vrai qu’il n’avait plus aucune raison de se cacher.

\- Tu ne sauras que deux choses, commença le Major.

Buck haussa un sourcil.

\- Deux ? Pourquoi pas, je n’en demandais pas tant.

Winters se rassit confortablement et commença à raconter sa relation avec Nixon.

Il y avait un avantage et un inconvénient à sortir avec le Capitain Lewis Nixon.

L’avantage était cependant très évident.

Nixon était quelqu’un de fidèle, discret, toujours là quand Dick avait besoin de lui, même quand il l’ignorait lui-même, ce qui avait amené à des épisodes plus que troublant. Mais les rares fois où Nixon avait été au plus bas, Dick était toujours là pour l’aider à s’en sortir.

*

Nixon s’avança silencieusement dans sa chambre réservée. Haguenau était une torture, il passait ses journées à lire des cartes et à essayer d’anticiper les actions ennemies.

Cette journée-ci avait été plus éprouvante que toutes les autres. Ils venaient de faire le compte de toutes les pertes des différentes opérations, et Nixon était au plus bas, de savoir qu’il avait perdu autant d’hommes.

A peine arrivé dans sa chambre, il avait sauté sur le corps de Winters, qui dormait, et s’était mis à le couvrir de baiser, déversant sa frustration et sa colère sur le corps plus qu’appétissant de son amant.

Dick se réveilla sous l’assaut d’une bouche fiévreuse qui lui dévorait son torse.

Souriant dans la pénombre, Winters se saisit du visage de Nixon entre ses mains et vint l’embrasser doucement.

\- Là, ça va aller, murmura-t-il entre deux baisers aussi doux qu’une plume.

Nixon ne répondait rien, mais il se détendait au fur et à mesure que Winters l’embrassait avec toute la douceur dont il était capable.

\- S’il te plaît, murmura Nixon avec lenteur.

Winters ouvrit ses jambes, se laissant aller lorsque Nixon vint le pénétrer, sans aucune douceur.

Nixon n’était pas en état d’aimer Winters, il le baisait brutalement, mais Dick savait que c’était sa seule échappatoire.

Le roux était là pour Nixon, il ne cessait de le lui répéter tout en lui caressant les cheveux et en l’embrassant, subissant les allers-retours sans merci de son amant.

Nixon continua ses coups de boutoirs, mordant Dick et le serrant fort dans ses bras.

\- Ne. Me. Quitte. Pas !

Chaque mot était ponctué d’un coup de bassin violent. Winters ne répondait rien, se contentant de se rapprocher encore plus de Nixon, l’embrassant avec passion.

Non, la guerre ne pourrait pas les séparer, pas même les Allemands. Et Dick était toujours là pour le rappeler à Nixon dans ses moments de doutes.

La jouissance violente traversa Nixon de part en part, et il s’écroula sur son amant, des larmes silencieuses coulant le long de ses joues.

Winters ne disait rien, passant ses mains dans le dos et les cheveux de Nixon, le massant et le relaxant petit à petit.

Le plus grand avantage de Nixon était surement sa force tranquille, mais Winters aimait par-dessus tous les moments de fragilité de Lew, là où il savait qu’il avait besoin de lui, qu’il se laissait entièrement aller à lui, et c’était la plus belle preuve d’amour aux yeux du major.

*

L’un des rares inconvénients d’être avec Lewis Nixon était bien sûr l’alcool.

On aurait pu penser que c’était un avantage, de pouvoir toujours savoir si tel ou tel alcool était meilleur, mais Lew était un maniaque du Vat 69.

Winters avait dû se procurer un stock immense de ce genre de bouteille avant de partir en Normandie, les cachant un peu partout dans les camps, histoire de ne pas se frotter à un Lewis frustré de ne pas avoir son alcool favori.

Bien sûr, Winters ne refusait jamais une bouteille à Nixon, il ne pouvait jamais lui refuser grand-chose lorsque son amant lui faisait sa tête toute triste avec ses grands yeux marrons qui le regardaient avec autant d’amour que d’envie.

Oui, Winters était faible, et c’était là sa plus grosse faiblesse. Il ne pouvait pas dire non face à Lewis.

Et un Lewis alcoolique était quelque chose d’assez difficile à garder en laisse.

Winters ne voyait donc ça que comme un inconvénient, même si des fois, la libido enflammée d’un Nixon imbibé d’alcool était plus que bienvenue.

*

Buck regardait son ancien Major avec des yeux ronds.

\- Tu cachais des bouteilles pour Nix’ ?

Compton ne put retenir son éclat de rire tonitruant si caractéristique.

Winters haussa les épaules, prenant une nouvelle gorgée de son verre de vin.

\- Ce n’était pas la seule chose que je cachais pour Nix. Tu n’avais jamais remarqué toutes les écharpes que je portais ?

Buck fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant aux dires du rouquin.

Winters se leva, le regardant avec un sourire mystérieux, et baissa son col. Un hématome d’une couleur légèrement violacée se trouvait au niveau de sa clavicule.

Compton ouvrit grand les yeux lorsqu’il saisit enfin l’allusion.

Son rire emplit toute la pièce.

\- Qu’est-ce que j’ai manqué ? demandé Nixon, arrivant avec son verre de Whiskey favori.

\- Rien de bien important, sortit simplement Winters, laissant les deux hommes seuls.

Il avait besoin d’air frais. Lewis Nixon en train de boire de l’alcool était un spectacle fatiguant, encore plus quand il savait qu’il allait devoir rester éveiller toute la nuit.

Il massa ses fesses, ne sachant pas s’il était impatient ou juste un peu amusé.


	3. L'amour sous toutes ses formes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald Malarkey/George Luz  
(à lire en pairing ou juste amitié, c'est prévu dans les deux sens)

\- Laisse-moi te regarder. Bon Dieu Malark’, mais c’est quoi ça ?!

L’exclamation de Luz eut au moins le mérite de faire tourner la tête du sergent.

\- Hein ?

Luz soupira, levant les yeux au ciel. De voir son ami en aussi piteux état lui brisait le cœur autant que l’énervait.

Il décida, pour une fois, de laisser de côté son caractère enjoué, son ami avait besoin de lui.

Tendant une main vers l’épaule de Malarkey, il serra les dents lorsqu’il vit le mouvement de recul.

Il laissa retomber sa main sur ses genoux, se contentant de s’asseoir à côté du rouquin, observant l’horizon teinté de flammes, la cigarette à la bouche.

Ce n’était pas un silence gêné, Luz ne voulait juste pas forcer Malarkey et le braquer. Ils avaient tous vu les horreurs de Bastogne, mais certains en étaient ressortis plus blessés que d’autres, comme Compton, ou Malarkey.

\- Est-ce que c’était ma faute ? demanda Malark’ d’un ton blasé.

Luz souffla sa fumée, réfléchissant un instant. La fameuse question que tout le monde se posait. Le complexe du survivant.

Le brun tourna la tête, l’air grave.

\- Malark’, tu sais pertinemment que tu ne pouvais pas empêcher les Chleus de tirer.

Son ami serra la mâchoire, continuant de regarder l’horizon, mastiquant sa clope depuis longtemps éteinte.

\- Ça aurait dû être moi, marmonna le rouquin.

Luz approcha de nouveau sa main, pressant l’épaule de Malarkey, se réjouissant un peu de voir que son ami semblait se détendre au contact.

\- Malark’, murmura Luz, rapprochant son visage de l’autre homme. Ça aurait dû être nous tous. Nous tous qui devions survivre. Cette saloperie de guerre est la raison.

Le soldat soupira, profitant du toucher quasi éthérique de Luz.

\- Je ne sais pas, fut tout ce qu’il réussit à dire.

Luz se rapprocha encore, passant son bras autour du cou de Malarky, posant sa tête dans son cou et regardant l’horizon.

\- Moi aussi, ils me manquent.

Luz ne parlait pas juste de Penkala ou Muck. Il parlait aussi de tous les autres, ceux qui n’avaient même pas connu la France, qui ne connaîtrait plus jamais la couleur d’un lever de soleil, qui ne pourrait jamais profiter d’un monde sans la guerre contre les Boches.

Malarkey ferma les yeux, sa tête se posant sur celle de Luz.

Pendant quelques temps, les deux soldats ne se dirent plus rien, se contentant de regarder les flammes des tanks allemands brûler au loin. Un paysage magnifique de cruauté.

\- Tu penses que ça se finira un jour ? demanda Malarkey, le ton incertain.

Luz releva la tête, observant, Malark’ avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Bien sûr que ça se finira un jour ! Je ne veux pas voir ta tronche toute ma vie non plus !

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Malarkey, ce que Luz considéra comme une petite victoire en soit.

Le pauvre homme était beaucoup trop amoché par cette guerre, comme eux tous, mais lui, c’était encore plus en profondeur et n’était visible que pour ceux qui savaient où chercher.

\- Tu sais Luz, commença Malarkey. Il faut profiter de ce que l’on a.

Malarkey se tue immédiatement après, n’osant pas continuer.

Luz eut un grand sourire facétieux.

\- Malark’, je savais que tu voulais profiter de moi.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire et pousser gentiment Luz.

Celui-ci lâcha le corps de Malarkey, mais n’eut pas le temps de revenir à sa position initiale, qu’une bouche se posa doucement sur la sienne.

La barbe mal taillée de Malark était à la fois piquante et agréable sur sa peau. Les lèvres du sergent étaient froides, mais réveillaient un feu éteint dans le ventre de Luz.

Le brun était trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce soit, mais Malarkey ne faisait pas grand-chose de plus.

Le baiser était aussi léger que l’air, et aussi réconfortant qu’un bon lit.

C’était une démonstration d’affection si étrange et incongrue, pourtant, Luz était loin d’être dégoûté.

Il ne se voyait pas répondre au baiser, mais pourtant il le fit.

Peut-être était-ce la guerre. Peut-être les Fritz. Peut-être les trous dans lesquels ils avaient partagé une horreur sans nom.

En tout cas, ce baiser était une simple démonstration d’affection. Une promesse que les deux hommes se faisaient, de toujours être là l’un pour l’autre. De ne pas se laisser abattre, car ils étaient tous dans cette galère.

Et Luz répondit au baiser. Transmettant tout son optimisme et sa joie de vivre, espérant que Malarkey puisse ressentir au moins un peu de répit.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent après quelques secondes, qui semblaient avoir été des heures, se regardant en chiens de faïence.

\- Merci, souffla finalement Malarkey, le visage encore relativement proche de celui de Luz.

Luz ne répondit rien, toujours ébahi de ce qu’ils venaient de faire. Cela ne l’empêcha pas de sourire, et sortir une autre cigarette de sa poche pour se mettre à fumer.

L’horizon était toujours brûlant flammes de l’horreur, mais au moins, ils n’étaient pas seuls à les affronter.


	4. L'art de la guerre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronald Speirs/David Webster

\- Tu peux pas la fermer cinq minutes ? gueula Liebgott, de l’autre côté du camion.

Webster tourna la tête, la bouche encore ouverte.

\- Merci Lieb pour cette contribution si civilisée.

\- Ta gueule deux secondes, je veux cloper tranquille ! grogna Liebgott, tirant sur sa cigarette avec hargne.

Webster haussa les épaules, un léger sourire devant la tête de bébé mécontent de Lieb.

Fermant les yeux, il se remémora la nuit passée, encore brumeuse, comme si ce n’était qu’un rêve.

*

Speirs marchait dans les rues sombres et silencieuses, tel une ombre de la nuit qui cherchait refuge.

Arrivant au niveau du quartier des soldats, Speirs ralentit sa démarche, rasant les murs, essayant de ne pas se faire voir.

Il aimait bien se faire voir au dernière moment, réflexe innée de survie, même s’il est vrai qu’il n’était jamais très présent lors des combats

Passant devant le mess, il surprit quelques conversations, certaines à propos des Boches, d’autre à son propos.

Souriant comme un prédateur, il ne s’attarda pas plus, les légendes étaient aussi intangibles que l’air, comme lui.

Continuant son chemin, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir Webster, à l’extérieur, assis sur un banc, contemplant les étoiles d’un air rêveur, son visage parfaitement rasé.

Speirs devait reconnaître que même s’il était une légende, il ne l’admettrait jamais mais il était toujours en admiration face à ce soldat, qui malgré toutes les occasions, arrivait à rester aussi propre que le jour de sa naissance.

S’approchant silencieusement du plus jeune, Speirs apprécia un instant la mâchoire droite et affirmée de Webster. Il n’était pas trop mal pour un homme, Speirs devait se l’admettre.

\- Bonsoir, soldat, dit-il sur un ton un peu menaçant.

Rien de bien méchant à terrifier un premier de classe n’est-ce pas ? Et puis, il y avait des rumeurs à entretenir après tout.

Webster sursauta avec violence, se retournant rapidement pour constater avec horreur que le capitaine Speirs se tenait derrière lui.

Son visage devint blanc, et il se mit au garde-à-vous immédiatement.

Speirs sourit, dévoilant ses dents aussi blanches que la lune.

Son air encore plus prédateur n’eut pas l’air de rassurer Webster d’un poil.

\- Capitaine ? demanda finalement Webster.

Le sourire de Speirs devint encore plus terrifiant.

Webster se demandait où se trouvait les trous à rats, histoire de se cacher le plus vite possible.

\- Je me demandais combien de temps vous auriez pu tenir sans parler, soldat, annonça Speirs, son ton un peu plus chaleureux.

Webster haussa les sourcils, surpris. Une goutte de sueur coula le long de sa tempe.

Speirs avança la main.

Webster dut rassembler tout son courage et son entraînement militaire pour ne pas s’enfuir en courant sur le champ.

Toucha sa tempe, Speirs récupéra la goutte de sueur, qu’il se dépêcha d’essuyer sur son pantalon.

Sortant son paquet de Lucky Strikes, il le tendit à Webster.

\- Cigarette ?

Webster observa le paquet longuement.

\- Vous avez besoin de vous détendre soldat, s’amusa Ron.

Sortant une cigarette lui-même, il la présenta à la bouche de Webster, qui l’ouvrit lentement, prenant la cigarette.

\- Briquet ? demanda à nouveau le capitaine.

Webster hocha la tête avec difficulté.

Ron alluma la cigarette et observa le soldat tirer une bouffé, n’arrivant toujours pas à se calmer.

Speirs sourit, les mythes avaient du bon.

Même son sourire terrifiait les recrues.

Il avait pensé que Webster n’aurait pas été capable de tenir aussi longtemps sans parler et pourtant, le voilà déjà prêt à rouvrir la bouche.

\- Silence, soldat, coupa Speirs avant même que l’autre n’ait pu commencer à parler.

Webster referma la bouche, faisant la moue. Il n’aimait pas être coupé avant même de parler.

\- Un problème ? demanda Speirs.

Son ton n’était ni menaçant ni autoritaire, juste curieux.

\- Vous en pensez quoi, de cette guerre capitaine ?

La question était intéressante, même si complètement inutile du point de vue de Speirs.

\- Je n’aime pas les dictateurs, fut sa réponse. Et j’aime la justice.

Webster sourit, se détendant considérablement après la réponse du capitaine.

Speirs lui retourna son sourire en retour et, pour la première fois, se relaxa légèrement, s’autorisant à s’allonger contre le banc, se rapprochant de Webster.

\- Vous savez, continua Webster. La guerre ne devrait pas exister.

Speirs ricana silencieusement.

\- Oui, ça fait un peu enfantin comme raisonnement, se défendit Web. Mais vraiment, quel est le but de cette guerre ? Qu’est-ce qui empêchera que demain, un autre fou furieux se décide à prendre le pouvoir, et déclarer une nouvelle guerre ? Qu’est-ce qui protègera le monde ?

Speirs se tue. Il ne pensait pas à ça. Il aimait la guerre pour une seule chose : rétablir la justice, et exécuter les ordres sans broncher.

Il aimait cela les ordres, il n’aimait pas trop réfléchir sur des questions existentielles. Et pourtant, il en était là, à écouter un jeune soldat idéaliste.

Qu’est-ce qu’il ne faisait pas face à un joli minet. Il avait cependant une réputation à tenir.

Récupérant la cigarette de la bouche de Webster, Speirs se releva, se tirant une bouffée.

\- C’est bien beau tout ça, soldat, mais le problème actuel n’est pas de penser à l’après-guerre. On doit d’abord la gagner !

Webster se tue, les mots s’abattant sur lui avec la dureté de la vérité.

\- Capitaine, commença le soldat.

\- Plus un mot, ordonna Speirs.

Et pour faire bonne mesure, il se releva, s’éloignant à nouveau dans l’ombre de la nuit.

Webster le regarda s’éloigner, admirant en silence la grâce et l’aisance avec laquelle le capitaine se mouvait dans l’obscurité.

Speirs s’arrêta après quelques mètres et se retourna. Webster déglutit avec difficulté face à l’intensité du regard qu’il pouvait sentir sur lui.

Il se sentait évalué, telle une bête face à un prédateur.

\- Soldat, commença Speirs, sa voix encore plus grave que d’habitude.

Webster frissonna, cette voix n’avait rien d’autoritaire, c’était quelque chose de bien plus magnétique. C’était hypnotisant, il se sentait tellement attiré par cette voix.

\- Vous y croyez ? A ce monde sans guerre ?

Webster hocha la tête avec lenteur, n’osant pas lâcher des yeux le capitaine.

\- Très bien. En ce cas, si vous estimez que vous pouvez à nouveau vivre pleinement dans ce monde, venez me chercher, j’aimerais beaucoup que vous me le fassiez découvrir.

Webster ouvrit grand les yeux. Son esprit était blanc comme les pages de son futur livre. Il n’osait croire ce qu’il venait de se passer. Speirs venait à nouveau de disparaître dans l’obscurité, sa seule présence étant comme l’ombre du souvenir de leur discussion. Seul le cadavre encore fumant d’une cigarette était le témoin de cet étrange altercation.

Webster se rassit sur le banc, incapable de traiter cette information qu’il venait de recevoir.

Relevant la tête vers les étoiles, il se recroquevilla sur le banc, souhaitant un jour découvrir un monde sans guerre.


	5. Ne me quitte pas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babe Heffron/Eugene Roe

Eugene termina son bandage sur la main de Babe. Ainsi il l’avait appelé Babe ? Après tout, c’était un surnom plus que compréhensif, ce gamin était aussi gentil qu’adorable. Le médecin désapprouvait sa présence sur le front, il aurait dû être en train d’étudier, pour pouvoir avoir une vie convenable.

Cela dit, lui disant cela était ironique. Lui aussi n’aurait jamais dû se retrouver sur le front de Bastogne, dans le froid et les obus.

\- Gene ?

La voix de Babe perça le lourd silence de Bastogne.

\- Oui ?

Eugene tourna la tête pour observer le visage rempli de gentillesse du rouquin.

\- J’peux récupérer ma main ?

Roe baissa les yeux, découvrant avec amusement qu’il serrait encore la main de Babe dans la sienne.

Avec un frisson du au froid, il lâcha avec regret la main plutôt chaude du rouquin.

Babe laissa tomber sa main sur son genou, contemplant un instant le visage de Eugene en silence.

Le docteur lui rendit son regard.

Sans un bruit, les deux hommes se retournèrent pour continuer à regarder la ligne de défense germanique.

Eugene était las de toute cette violence, il n’en pouvait plus de voir tous ses amis se vider de son sang devant lui.

Bastogne n’était pas la guerre rapide qu’on lui avait promise, à la place, il avait commencé à développer des sentiments pour Renée et elle s’était faite bombardée quasiment devant lui.

Le bandage sur la main de Babe en était la preuve directe.

Il ne voulait pas que ce gamin se fasse bêtement tuer, il était beaucoup trop jeune et naïf pour ça.

C’était un peu l’hôpital qui se foutait de la Charité, mais Gene était très pragmatique. Il ne savait pas qui survivrait à cette guerre, tout ce qu’il pouvait faire était essayer de stopper l’inévitable.

Ce qui s’avérait plus dur avec certain, comme par exemple le capitaine Speirs, qui revenait à chaque fin de combat avec une ribambelle d’égratignures.

Alors oui, il voulait vraiment voir Babe s’en sortir de cette guerre sans fin, juste pour le revoir sourire au moins une fois.

\- Hey, doc ?

La voix de Heffron brisa le silence paisible qui s’était installé.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu ne te sens pas seul des fois ?

Eugene tourna la tête vers son camarade, surpris.

\- Non, Babe, je suis avec vous, je ne me sens pas seul.

Babe sourit. Le sourire de Heffron était quelque chose de si particulier. Il pouvait se lire jusque dans ses yeux. Le cœur glacé de Roe se réchauffa devant cette vision si belle. Les démonstrations d’affection était si rare à Bastogne.

\- J’espère bien, je ne veux pas que tu nous quittes ! T’es un bon doc, doc !

Eugene laissa échapper un soupir amusé.

\- Hey ! Je suis avec toi, toujours. Je ne compte pas m’en aller. Pas tant que tu auras besoin de moi pour cette blessure à la main.

Babe regarda sa main avec curiosité.

\- Après tout, continua Roe. Je suis le responsable de cette blessure. En tant qu’infirmier, c’est grave.

Babe se mit à rire silencieusement. Roe le regarda avec affection, reprenant sa main dans la sienne pour observer le bandage.

Heffron se tue, appréciant la caresse douce des doigts aériens de Roe.

Fermant les yeux, il savoura la sensation de la main du doc dans la sienne.

\- Dit, Gene, commença Heffron. Tu peux rester avec moi ce soir ? Je veux pas être seul.

Roe arrêta ses mouvements. La voix de Babe n’avait pas changé, mais il pouvait sentir la peur dans son ton, même si l’infirmier était sûr qu’il avait un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

Reprenant son ouvrage de masser les doigts de Babe, Roe sourit avec douceur.

\- Bien sûr, Babe, je te l’ai dit, je ne te quitterai pas.

Babe soupira et se relaxa, relâchant les muscles qu’il ne savait pas aussi tendus.

Roe posa sa tête sur l’épaule du rouquin.

\- Babe, tu ne seras jamais seul quand je serai là, murmura-t-il.

Heffron serra sa main blessée, enfermant celle de Roe dans la sienne.

\- Merci.

Et dans ce simple mot, les soldats se turent. Tout avait dit, ils n’avaient pas besoin de se dire quoi que ce soit de plus.

Tard dans la soirée, Roe était toujours éveillé, observant avec envie les étoiles dans le ciel, aussi froides que le sol sur lequel il se tenait.

Sur son épaule, Babe ronflait comme un bienheureux, ses deux mains dans la veste de Roe pour les tenir au chaud.

Roe sourit affectueusement, caressant distraitement l’épaule de son frère d’armes.

Frère d’armes. Quelle pauvre expression pour montrer leur attachement. C’était bien plus profond qu’une simple relation fraternelle.

Roe aimait ce gamin. Il aimait son sourire ridiculement naïf, son accent à couper au couteau mais qui lui rappelait Guarnere dans ses bons moments.

La guerre était une chose terrible, mais qui a dit que d’une monstruosité ne pouvait pas sortir une belle histoire ?

Roe serra Heffron plus fort contre lui, déposant un léger baiser glacé sur son front, et murmurant dans la nuit.

\- Je ne te laisserai jamais seul, Babe, je te le promets.


	6. Ravage-moi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carwood Lipton/Ronald Speirs

Sous-lieutenant

Le titre résonnait encore aux oreilles de Lipton.

Il était en train de remercier tout le monde, Nixon, Winters, Welsh et même Speirs n’arrêtait pas de lui sourire.

C’était bien la première fois que Lipton le voyait aussi heureux.

Jouant avec son papier de promotion, le désormais sous-lieutenant tourna la tête pour observer ses hommes lui sourire chaudement.

Il leur sourit en retour, il était heureux.

Cependant, une forme imposante se mit dans son champ de vision et une main se posa sur son dos.

Les yeux caramel de Lipton rencontrèrent ceux émeraude du capitaine.

Le sourire, discret mais néanmoins bien présent, de Ron réchauffa le cœur de Lipton pour une raison inconnue.

Le poussant gentiment dans le dos, Speirs se pencha légèrement en avant pour venir lui murmurer à l’oreille.

\- Venez sous-lieutenant, j’ai une surprise pour vous et votre promotion.

Lipton haussa un sourcil surpris, se faisant entraîner en dehors de la salle bondée de soldats en train de rire.

\- Une surprise ? demanda-t-il une fois à l’extérieur.

Le sourire carnassier était étrange à regarder. C’était à la fois terrifiant mais rassurant. On aurait dit un prédateur prêt à partir en chasse, mais pas dans le but de tuer.

Cet instinct primal qu’il pouvait lire dans les yeux de Speirs était si particulier, Lipton ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être attiré par cette lueur, comme une phalène par le feu, pour s’y brûler les ailes.

Mais il n’était ni un papillon, et il était quasiment sûr qu’il n’était pas sur la liste de personnes à tuer du capitaine.

Ledit capitaine était d’ailleurs relativement silencieux, seul son sourire un peu étrange toujours collé aux lèvres.

\- Sous-lieutenant Lipton, dit-il avec sa voix si grave. Voilà votre cadeau !

Lipton s’arrêta devant une maison qui tenait, Lucifer seul savait comment, encore debout, épargnée par les obus.

\- Une… maison ?

Son ton désabusé eut le mérite de faire tiquer le capitaine qui fronça les sourcils.

\- Sous-lieutenant, ce n’est pas la maison le cadeau, c’est le lit qui se trouve à l’intérieur ! Il vous a été assigné en même temps que votre promotion.

Lipton haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi faire tout un charabia d’un lit ? Le capitaine Speirs était décidemment un homme étrange.

Carwood fut plus que surpris quand Speirs se saisit de son poignet le tira hâtivement à l’intérieur de la maison.

‘Suivez-moi’, fut sa seule commande.

Lipton se laissa entraîna sans protester, après tout, il y avait pire compagnie que celle du mystérieux capitaine Speirs ; Sobel par exemple, ou pire, Dike.

Speirs prit les escaliers en bois massif, arrivant face à une porte toute aussi opulente que les escaliers.

\- Et voilà ! dit-il, cédant la place à un Lipton encore plus confus que la première fois.

Carwood jeta un coup d’œil au capitaine, qui ne cessait de fixer un point sur sa joue.

Rougissant, Lipton se gratta inconsciemment sa cicatrice.

Speirs plongea son regard dans le sien, comme s’il voulait scanner son âme. Ses yeux étaient devenus plus assombris, une sorte de brutalité remplissant petit à petit la pupille du capitaine.

Lipton laissa retomba sa main, posant la main sur la poigné et entrant dans la chambre.

Le regard de Ron le mettait mal à l’aise, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Et comment se faisait-il qu’il ait aussi chaud tout à coup ? Il sentait le feu sur ses joues, ainsi que son cœur qui s’était affolé.

Il ne laissa rien transparaître et se contenta d’avancer, entrant dans sa chambre assignée.

Speirs constata qu’un Lipton bouche-bée était quelque chose d’assez comique.

En effet, le pauvre sous-lieutenant n’en revenait pas qu’on ait pu lui assigner un tel lit.

Lipton entendit un bruit mais n’y prêta pas plus attention. Il était entièrement concentré sur l’immense lit à baldaquin devant lui.

Les immenses courtines torsadées montaient jusqu’au plafond sans le toucher. La tête de lit était gravée d’immenses scènes représentant Pan en train de danser dans la forêt, entouré de nymphes et des naïades.

Les draps étaient aussi somptueux que le reste. Lipton fit un pas en avant, tendant la main pour venir toucher les draps.

Son premier choix était le bon, c’était bien du satin.

Passant sa main sur les draps, le sous-lieutenant savoura la douceur et le luxe des tissus.

Complètement perdu dans ses pensées et son émerveillement, il avait complètement oublié le capitaine.

Celui-ci se fit un plaisir de lui rappeler sa présence.

Une main pernicieuse vint se glisser le long de la taille de Lipton, le rapprochant brutalement du capitaine, celui-ci posant sa tête dans le cou du soldat pour y respirer son odeur.

\- Alors, satisfait sous-lieutenant ?

Lipton était interdit. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il venait de se passer.

Où se trouvait le capitaine Speirs mystérieux et posé ? Où était passé l’homme discret et sûr de lui ?

A la place se trouvait un homme enfiévré, brûlant de passion, lui embrassant le cou.

Carwood aurait adoré pouvoir se dire que c’était quelque chose de répugnant, que ses parents ne l’avaient pas élevé pour être une tantouze ou être aussi dépravé, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à mettre fin au traitement délicieux du capitaine.

Speirs qui était d’ailleurs encore plus heureux de voir que le soldat n’était pas en train de le rejeter. Pas que ça aurait fait une grosse différence, il aurait juste été plus séducteur dans sa manière de faire craquer le pauvre Lipton.

Cet homme était à croquer, sa cicatrice sur la joue était diablement bandante, Speirs se rapprocha du visage de Lipton pour venir l’embrasser, la léchant doucement au passage.

Carwood était en train de fondre sous les coups de langues de Speirs. Il n’avait toujours pas enregistré qu’il était en train de se faire embrasser et caresser par un autre homme.

Il pouvait encore entendre la voix de sa mère lui rappeler que l’armée allait lui apprendre à ne pas être une tapette.

Mais comment être lécher de cette manière par un homme tel que Speirs pouvait être contre-nature.

\- Oh mon Dieu, murmura Carwood, lorsque les mains agiles de Speirs virent lui agripper les fesses avec force pour le rapprocher de lui.

Sa bouche se faisait mordiller et suçoter sans merci par la langue possessive de Speirs.

Encore sous le choc, le sous-lieutenant était toujours aussi amorphe, étant uniquement capable d’émettre quelques sons de plaisir lorsque Speirs lui marquait le cou de sa bouche.

\- Vous êtes diablement sexy, vous le savez sous-lieutenant ? grogna Speirs, sa gorge vibrant au rythme de sa voix rauque de désir.

Carwood ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces. Bon Dieu qu’il était sexy. Depuis quand était-il aussi faible face au capitaine ? Il était d’habitude beaucoup plus posé. Pour sa défense, un capitaine Speirs à genoux en train de défaire sa ceinture n’était pas une vision quotidienne.

\- Oh merde ! gueula Carwood lorsqu’il sentit la langue chaude de Ron venir lécher son sexe.

Lipton tomba sur le lit, Speirs suivant le mouvement automatiquement.

Allongé sur le lit, son sexe délicieusement fourré dans la bouche de Speirs, le soldat ne savait plus quoi faire, plus quoi dire.

\- S-speirs… commença-t-il, tout protocole militaire oublié.

Ron n’arrêtait pas son de le lécher. Carwood se mordait violemment les lèvres et sans s’en rendre compte, vint poser ses mains sur la tête de Speirs, agrippant violemment ses cheveux, et prenant lui-même le rythme.

Speirs sourit intérieurement, il aimait voir ce côté un peu plus autoritaire du doux et gentil Lipton.

Il aimait la violence et la puissance et sur le moment, Lipton était en train de lui prouver qu’il pouvait être les deux, tout en restant diablement sexy.

Son visage était crispé par le plaisir, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte laissait échapper de petits gémissements, ce qui motivait Speirs à toujours accélérer ses mouvements.

Bon Dieu que cet homme était une montagne de fantasmes et d’érotisme. Speirs savait qu’il ne pourrait jamais en avoir assez. Il serait prêt à se donner entièrement à cet homme, il voulait le marquer et se faire marquer en retour.

Carwood était en court-circuit neuronal. Les deux seules idées présentes dans sa tête était ‘Speirs’ et ‘plus’. Plus de Speirs, plus de plaisir, plus de son capitaine en train de le lécher, plus de contact contre sa peau.

A contrecœur, Lipton força Speirs à arrêter, et le tira jusque lui, l’embrassant avec passion, envoyant les directives homophobes de sa mère aux ordures. Cette journée était belle, paisible, et un homme plus que sexy était pour lui, uniquement pour lui, et il comptait bien en profiter.

Se découvrant une nouvelle vigueur, Lipton ne pris même pas le temps d’apprécier le baiser, il se dépêcha de dégrafer la ceinture de Speirs.

Le capitaine compris rapidement ce que cherchait à faire son futur amant. Avec un sourire carnassier, il mordit la clavicule de Lipton, murmurant à son oreille.

\- Laissez-moi m’occuper de ça, sous-lieutenant.

Sa voix grave fit gémir Lipton. Bon Dieu, il ne pouvait même pas se retenir, mais cette voix était le plus puissant des aphrodisiaques, elle résonnait au plus profond de lui, lui donnant des envies loin d’être puritaines.

\- Plus vite, grogna Carwood, ses yeux s’assombrissant par le plaisir et l’envie.

Speirs retira son attirail de militaire, balançant le tout au sol. Il sortir ensuite du lit pour retirer ses bottes et son pantalon.

Lipton se redressa sur ses coudes pour observer le spectacle.

Le pantalon à peine retirer, Carwood dut se retenir de ne pas sauter du lit pour se jeter sur Speirs et le dévorer.

Son corps était à se damner, sa musculature puissante et viril était tout ce qu’il pouvait imaginer. Son cul était à en mourir, il rêvait de le mordre et de le marquer comme sien.

Speirs aperçut le regard affamé de Lipton et, pendant un court instant, il se demanda comment on pouvait avoir peur de lui. Lipton était comme un prédateur en hibernation. Extrêmement dangereux si réveillé, et maintenant, Speirs était plus que ravi de l’avoir fait.

Lipton, de son côté, avait déjà retiré ses vêtements. Son efficacité avait du bon, s’amusa Speirs. Mais pour l’instant, il était plutôt intéressé par son corps et tout le plaisir qu’il allait prendre à le marquer.

Retirant son caleçon, Speirs sauta souplement sur le lit, s’allongeant sur le corps nu offert de l’autre homme.

Lipton ne perdit pas de temps, sa bouche trouvant automatiquement le creux du cou de Speirs. Il y respira l’odeur si virile du capitaine, léchant et mordillant la peau.

Speirs posa sa main sur la tête de Lip, le plaquant un peu plus contre son cou, grognant lorsqu’il sentit ses dents entailler sa chair.

Speirs était à deux doigts de jouir, Lipton était une bête enragée, rien n’aurait pu prévoir cela, et c’était encore plus excitant désormais.

Il aimait tellement sentir les bras puissants de Lip le retourner, son corps bourru le recouvrir, son sexe chaud et dur se frotter contre le sien, manquant de le faire jouir.

Oui, Carwood Lipton était une force de la nature et même Speirs ne pouvait pas le contrôler. Et il adorait ça !

Lipton était occupé à marquer toutes les parcelles du corps de Speirs. Son cou fut le premier témoin de la possessivité de Lip, Speirs découvrant sa jugulaire sans aucune honte, se laissant entièrement dominer par la bouche de Carwood.

Carwood continua ensuite, descendant le long du torse parfait de Speirs, passant ses doigts calleux sur les cicatrices fines.

Speirs manqua de gémir lorsque Carwood le saisit violemment par les hanches, positionnant son sexe au niveau de ses fesses.

Haletant, il regarda Carwood, son regard enfiévré et brûlant d’envie.

Lipton se rallongea sur Speirs, titillant l’autre homme avec son sexe, caressant son entrée, lui faisant goûter un plaisir incomplet.

Speirs noua ses jambes autour de la taille de Carwood, essayant de forcer les mouvements. C’était sans compter la force du soldat, qui réussit sans mal à contrôler les mouvements.

En guise de punition, Lipton vint marquer le menton de Speirs, lui faisant un suçon sur sa mâchoire carrée qui l’excitait tellement.

\- Lip, grogna Speirs.

Ses yeux étaient noirs d’excitation, ses joues rouges, la preuve de son désir. Mais Carwood dut se retenir de ne pas le violer sur le champ lorsqu’il vit ses cheveux, emmêlés par la sueur, qui tombaient en boucle sur son visage, le rendant encore plus tentateur que Lucifer lui-même.

Speirs sourit, et ce fut la fin de Carwood.

Un son guttural sortit de la gorge du sous-lieutenant, qui fondit sur Ron pour lui dévorer la bouche.

Speirs gémit sous l’assaut délicieux de la bouche de Carwood. Ses mains vinrent entourer le cou du soldant, le bloquant contre lui.

Le sexe de Carwood s’introduisit doucement en lui. Speirs gémit plus fort dans la bouche de Carwood.

Avec un sourire, Carwood mordit la lèvre de Speirs qui ne put que gémir alors que le sexe de Lip s’introduisait en lui avec une lenteur si délicieuse.

Il se sentait écarté et rempli par le soldat. C’était si douloureux, mais pourtant si bon. Speirs ne voulait pas que cela s’arrête, il adorait sentir la douleur que lui donnait Lipton. Oui, il aimait la violence sous toute ses formes.

Plaquant à nouveau la bouche de Lip contre la sienne, Speirs força le passage de sa langue, venant goûter celle de Lip.

\- Plus fort, grogna Speirs.

Lipton sourit contre sa bouche, et s’enfonça jusqu’à la garde.

Speirs cria son plaisir sans retenu, enfonçant sa tête dans les draps satinés.

Carwood vint immédiatement lécher cette carotide offerte, savourant l’odeur musquée de Speirs.

Speirs était un homme, un vrai, qui aimait la puissance et dominer. Et à cet instant, se faire dominer par un autre homme, Lipton qui plus est, était le sentiment le plus orgasmique qu’il lui avait été donné d’expérimenter.

\- Bougez sous-lieutenant ! ordonna-t-il de sa voix rauque.

Carwood sourit d’un air machiavélique.

Speirs découvrit avec délice que le soldat était encore plus violent en lui que ce qu’il laissait transparaître.

Les coups de butoirs de Carwood étaient sporadiques, mais tous plus intenses que le précédent. Son corps était collé à celui de Speirs, et celui-ci était assailli par les sensations de plaisir.

Les claquements de leurs peaux étaient les seuls sons que l’on pouvait entendre, Speirs ayant du mal à reprendre son souffle entre chaque va-et-vient.

Carwood lui ne pouvait rien dire, sa bouche occupée à maltraiter le torse parfait de Speirs.

\- Lip, gémit Speirs plus fort lorsqu’il sentit Lip toucher un point sensible en lui.

Le sourire bestial de Carwood en réponse faillit le faire jouir.

\- Bon Dieu, Lip ! Baise-moi !

Speirs était rarement vulgaire, mais les mots étaient sortis tout seul. Il n’arrivait plus à penser correctement, il ne pensait qu’au sexe de Lip qui le remplissait et lui faisait voir les étoiles.

Son corps entier venait à la rencontre de celui de Carwood, leurs peaux claquant sans merci. Leurs bouches se livraient une bataille sans fin, cherchant à savoir qui saurait surpasser l’autre.

\- R-ron…

Le gémissement guttural de Carwood fit comprendre à Speirs qu’il allait bientôt jouir. Souriant, Speirs contracta son corps, sentant sa propre jouissance venir plus vite.

Carwood vint embrasser Speirs, donnant quelques coups de reins sporadiques, jouissant au plus profond de lui, marquant le capitaine comme sien.

Speirs sentit Carwood se répandre en lui au moment même où il jouissait entre leurs deux torses.

\- Lip, gronda Speirs, l’embrassant avec force.

Carwood répondit au baiser, relaxant tout son corps sur celui de Speirs.

Ron appréciait de sentir le poids réconfortant du sous-lieutenant sur lui, c’était délicieusement agréable en ces temps de guerre.

Le silence s’abattit dans la pièce, les deux hommes toujours allongés l’un sur l’autre.

Speirs caressait distraitement le dos de Carwood, ses doigts ultra sensibles passant sur les lignes des cicatrices.

Carwood ne disait rien non plus, essayant de reprendre son souffle, sa tête nichée dans le cou de son amant, respirant son odeur virile qui le rassurait.

Malgré leurs ébats aussi chauds que les Enfers, Carwood frissonna, le froid encore un souvenir cuisant depuis sa pneumonie.

Speirs sentit le frisson de l’autre homme, et il le poussa sur le côté, le contemplant de ses yeux verts.

\- Sous-lieutenant, sortit-il de son ton dur. Est-ce que vous avez froid ?

Speirs fut surpris de découvrir que Carwood ne l’écoutait absolument pas. Au lieu de cela, il avait ouvert de grands yeux choqués, fixant son menton avec horreur.

Speirs haussa un sourcil.

\- Sous-lieutenant ? demanda-t-il sur un ton inquisiteur.

\- Je suis désolé capitaine, commença Carwood, rougissant furieusement.

Speirs était vraiment surpris de voir le changement opérant sur Lipton. En à peine quelques minutes, il était repassé de bête sauvage à un soldat timide et effacé.

Se relevant, montrant son corps nu à Carwood, il se dirigea vers le miroir de la chambre pour venir se regarder.

Il ne put rien dire. Le seul témoin de son choc était ses yeux, légèrement plus ouverts que d’habitude.

Carwood attendait, anxieux, sur le lit.

Le torse et le cou de Speirs étaient marbrés de suçons et de morsure.

Sur son bras et son torse se trouvaient de légers hématomes, preuves de la force trop importante des bras de Lipton.

Mais le pire restait son cou. Sur sa carotide droite, un suçon rouge s’étalait sur quasiment tout son cou, et il en avait un autre à l’arrête de sa mâchoire, juste en dessous de l’oreille gauche.

Avec un léger sourire, Speirs, observa Carwood dans le miroir.

\- Un problème sous-lieutenant ?

Carwood hocha lentement la tête.

\- Je suis désolé mon capitaine, se répéta l’autre homme.

Speirs haussa les épaules, commençant à chercher ses habits éparpillés au sol et à se rhabiller.

\- Et alors ? demanda-t-il sur le ton le plus naturel au monde.

Carwood ouvrit de grands yeux et rougit encore plus furieusement.

\- Capitaine ?

\- Oui, Lip ?

Carwood se sentit étrangement privilégié que Speirs l’appelle par son surnom, même si le reste de l’Easy le faisait déjà.

Speirs le disait avec plus d’affection que le reste de ses hommes, et cela le rendait toute chose.

\- Ce sont mes sous-vêtements, dit-il en pointant du doigt le caleçon dans les mains de Speirs.

\- Et alors ? répéta Speirs

Carwood était si rouge que ça en était presque comique. Seulement, ce n’était pas la seule partie de son corps qui réagissait à la vision de Speirs portant ses sous-vêtements.

Speirs sourit, tel le prédateur qu’il était.

\- Désolé sous-lieutenant. Je crois que mon derrière a assez pris pour maintenant.

Carwood se demandait s’il était possible de mourir de honte sur le champ.

\- Mais je ne dis pas non pour ce soir, murmura le capitaine, terminant de se rhabiller.

Les yeux de Carwood devinrent tout de suite plus sombres, le désir reprenant déjà le pas.

Speirs n’eut pas le temps de lacer ses bottes qu’il venait de se faire plaquer contre la porte de la chambre, un Carwood aussi nu qu’excité déjà en train de l’embrasser à nouveau.

Speirs gémit dans la bouche de Lipton. Dieu que cet homme allait le rendre fou, il ne se rendait même pas compte à quel point sa pernicieuse candeur était encore plus érotique qu’une femme soumise.

\- Sous-lieutenant, prévint Speirs. Même si Dieu sait que j’aimerai rester avec vous jusqu’à ce soir, j’ai des devoirs à effectuer et vous aussi.

Carwood eut l’air de se rappeler qu’en effet, il devait s’occuper de la maintenance, car il se dépêcha de se rhabiller, sous les yeux avides de Speirs.

Une fois les deux officiers complètement rhabillés, Speirs déverrouilla la porte et les laissa sortir, non sans passer une main possessive sur les fesses de Lipton.

\- Ce soir, ceci m’appartient, grogna-t-il dans la nuque de Carwood.

L’autre homme se crispa, son pantalon était tout à coup beaucoup plus étroit.

Speirs descendit les escaliers, fier de voir l’effet qu’il provoquait sur le soldat.

Carwood arriva devant la porte d’entrée de la maison, et se retourna vers un Speirs, un peu surpris de le voir s’arrêter.

\- Tenez, dit Carwood, lança un objet dans les mains de Speirs.

Speirs attrapa ce que venait de lui lancer Lipton pour découvrir une écharpe.

Carwood pointa du doigt le porte-manteau à côté de lui, où d’autres écharpes se trouvaient alignées.

Speirs haussa un sourcil, mais mit l’écharpe sans rien.

\- Après vous, mon capitaine, sortit Carwood de sa voix douce, ouvrant la porte pour Speirs.

Speirs cligna des yeux face au soleil éblouissant de Haguenau.

Carwood suivit le capitaine dans la lumière du jour.

\- Merci pour cette surprise, souffla le sous-lieutenant dans l’oreille du capitaine.

Et il s’éloigna en direction du mess, il avait faim.

\- A ce soir, dit-il au loin à un Speirs toujours figé au milieu de la route.

Ron sourit, terrifiant un soldat qui venait de passer devant lui, et il sortit une cigarette.

Bon Dieu cet homme serait sa perte.


	7. Le Prince Charmant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph Liebgott/David Webster

\- Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé à ton visage ? s’exclama Liebgott.

Il était à moitié horrifié, à moitié amusé.

David Webster détacha son regard du paysage défilant devant lui pour observer Liebgott.

Le Juif arrêta de sourire et contempla l’autre homme avec curiosité. Etait-ce de la colère qu’il pouvait lire dans le regard bleu acier de son frère d’armes ?

Webster fulminait intérieurement. Comment osait-il le critiquer ? Alors qu’il était l’exact raison de pourquoi son visage était comme il était actuellement.

\- Joe, commença le brun, le ton menaçant.

Joe haussa un sourcil, combattant l’envie de sourire à nouveau. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait énerver l’autre homme, mais il était ravi de voir qu’il en était la cause.

\- Ouais ? demanda-t-il, plissant les yeux pour observer attentivement les réactions de Webster.

Web aurait bien aimé pouvoir étrangler le soldat là, tout de suite, mais le camion qui les transportait était rempli de leurs frères d’armes et impossible pour lui de tuer cet imbécile ambulant.

Au lieu de cela, il se pencha en avant, agrippant la veste du soldat en face de lui pour le tirer vers lui, leurs visages à niveau.

\- Triple buse, murmura férocement l’étudiant d’Harvard.

Joe le coupa de son rire.

Webster le regarda avec colère, la haine et le mépris se lisant dans ses yeux.

Sa main serrant toujours la veste de Lieb, il attendit que sa crise d’hilarité ne se finisse.

\- Triple buse, rigola Joe encore plus fort. _Guter Herr_, Web ! Plus personne ne dit ça de nos jours !

Grognant un peu plus fort, Webster passa sa deuxième main derrière le cou de Liebgott, collant sa bouche contre son oreille et sifflant avec hargne.

\- Ferme là, Joe ! C’est entièrement ta faute et tu le sais ! Alors plus un mot ou je t’arrache les couilles que tu n’as pas !

Joe eut la décence de paraître un peu apeuré, mais il se reprit bien vite, se libérant de la poigne de Web et le regardant, la colère ayant remplacé toute émotion sur son visage.

\- Web, espèce de petit con prétentieux ! Si je me souviens bien, tu m’avais demandé de te faire ça n’est-ce pas ?

Web vit rouge. Ou devint aussi rouge qu’une tomate. Chacun son point de vue. Comment Lieb osait lui dire qu’il avait demandé à ressembler à _ça _?

\- Et je dois dire que la barbe te donne un air un peu moins coincé du cul, ajouta Lieb, un sourire ironique plaqué sur les lèvres.

Il savait pertinemment que Web ne pourrait pas résister à s’énerver un peu plus. Et il ne fut pas déçu.

\- Ta gueule le youd ! vociféra Webster.

Il était curieux de ne voir aucun autre soldat leur porter attention. Après tout ce n’était qu’un petit camion, les discussions n’avaient rien de privé.

Mais les autres occupants du camion avaient appris avec le temps que cela ne servait à rien de se mettre entre Joe et David lorsqu’ils se criaient dessus. Prendre parti était peut-être encore pire, alors ils se contentaient de parler plus fort qu’eux, essayant par tous les moyens de ne pas interférer.

La cause de cet énième argument leur était inconnue mais ils avaient tous remarqué ce matin le visage de Webster.

Il était de notoriété publique que Web ne sortait jamais sans être propre. A vrai dire, personne ne pouvait se souvenir dans le bataillon avoir déjà vu David Webster sale. Même sous les bombardements et dans les trous de terre boueuse, il était impossible de voir Web sale. La poussière et la boue semblaient avoir abandonné tout espoir de maltraiter cet homme.

Aussi avait-ce été un immense choc que de voir le Prince Charmant d’Easy avec une barbe. Ce n’était pas si choquant en soi, beaucoup d’hommes n’arrivaient plus à se raser. Buck et Wild Bill en étaient des preuves vivantes, ils débarquaient tous les matins en retard, les vêtements froissés et la barbe à peine tailler.

Le pire était sans aucun doute le capitaine Nixon. A croire que sa barbe repoussait immédiatement après qu’il se soit rasé.

Rien d’inhabituel donc. Excepté que l’on parlait de David Webster. La seule personne qui se coupait mieux que lui était le capitaine Winters, mais lui était une légende, personne ne savait où il trouvait le temps, le savon, ou une lame aiguisée.

Voir la toison noire sur le visage de Webster avait été si choquant, que personne n’avait osé plaisanter dessus.

Excepté Joe Liebgott.

\- Harvard mon cul !

\- Ta religion ne sert que tes principes arriérés !

\- Tu ne saurais même pas différencier un âne d’un cheval même si on t’indiquait le bon !

\- Crétin avare !

\- Snob de seconde classe !

Les insultes fusaient avec facilité. Après tout, pour Web, tout pouvait s’arrêter là si Joe admettait simplement sa connerie et ses erreurs.

Liebgott refusait de se soumettre à un érudit de bas étage qui pensait qu’il était parfait.

Surtout lorsqu’il savait qu’il adorait le traitement.

Reprenant leurs souffles durant un court moment de calme, les deux hommes se regardèrent, la mort se lisant dans leurs yeux.

\- Tu as aimé ça ! murmura Liebgott avec fureur. Arrête de faire ta chochotte éduquée aux bouquins de seconde zone et admet le !

Webster rougit furieusement, de colère ou de gêne, il ne saurait le dire.

\- Espèce de crétin aux sept bougies ! ragea-t-il.

Comment cet idiot osait-il lui demander une chose pareille ? Bien sûr qu’il avait aimé, mais là n’était même pas la question !

\- Pardon ? fulmina Joe. Non mais t’es gonflé ! T’étais bien content de l’avoir ma bougie hier !

Webster était encore plus rouge que le drapeau des communistes.

\- Bien sûr que oui ! contra Webster, le feu aux joues et incapable de prononcer plus de quatre mots.

Joe sourit, la victoire se lisant sur son visage.

\- Ah ah ! Tu vois, s’écria-t-il avec une suffisance à en tuer Hitler. J’ai raison, tu as tort !

Webster plissa les yeux, détruisant Lieb du regard.

\- Là n’était pas mon argumentation, écervelé dégénéré !

Joe arrêta de sourire, déjà prêt à repartir sur le sentier de la guerre contre Webster.

\- Qu’est-ce que t’as dit ? menaça Liebgott.

Webster releva la tête vers le ciel, dévoilant son cou poilu par sa barbe. Désignant un point au niveau de sa carotide droite, il se remit à parler.

\- Regarde ce que tu m’as forcé à faire pour cacher _ça _!

\- Qu’est-ce que tu racontes, je ne vois ri… Oh !

La réalisation de l’évènement se lut dans les yeux du juif. Webster baissa le menton, le cachant à nouveau dans le col de sa veste.

\- Crétin ! asséna une dernière fois Webster. Tu pouvais pas faire plus attention aussi ?

Liebgott était pour une fois bouche bée et ne pouvait plus rien dire.

\- Mais… je… j’ai fait ça ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire séducteur.

\- Hop hop hop ! On se calme tout de suite Mr. Libido, chuchota Webster avec colère. Cela ne faisait pas partie de notre accord ! Je t’avais dit que je ne voulais pas que ça se voit !

\- Que quoi se voit ? contra Liebgott. Que ton petit cul d’érudit a adoré rencontré la bougie du Menorah hier soir ? Ou alors que tu as encore plus apprécié de savoir que tu m’appartenais ?

Webster aurait pu tuer Lieb sur le champ. Pas parce qu’il racontait que des conneries, plutôt le contraire en fait. Webster avait horreur d’avoir tort, encore plus quand ce débile avait raison.

Oui, il aimait se faire posséder par un Liebgott enfiévré qui lui faisait découvrir les joies de baiser sans aucune attache.

Oui, il avait adoré sentir les lèvres pressantes de Joe contre son cou, goûtant et mordillant sa peau sans merci.

Oui, il avait failli ressauter sur l’homme lorsqu’il avait vu le suçon, parce que bon Dieu que c’était sexy.

Mais jamais, au grand jamais, ne l’admettrait-il, même sous la torture.

Une barbe, il avait dû abandonner son rasage matinal, espérant que sa pilosité fournie lui offre le camouflage nécessaire de deux ou trois jours, espérant que d’ici là le suçon parte et se résorbe.

Liebgott observait toujours avec intensité Web, qui caressait sa barbe de trois jours distraitement, le fusillant de ses yeux bleus iceberg.

\- Ne te monte pas trop le bourrichon, siffla Webster, dans deux jours, il n’y paraîtra plus.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, contra Liebgott, se penchant en avant jusqu’à coller sa bouche sur l’oreille de Web. D’ici deux jours, tu ne pourras même plus sortir torse nu du dortoir.

Web frissonna.

\- Est-ce une promesse ?

Liebgott se redressa, la suffisance se lisant sur son visage.

Web vit rouge.

\- Connard d’opportuniste !

Le camion continuait son chemin. Les soldats à son bord essayant désespérément de ne pas savoir ce qui se tramait entre les deux sangs chauds du bataillon.

La journée allait être longue jusqu’à la prochaine ville.


	8. Après la guerre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick Winters/Lewis Nixon

_La guerre était finie._

Ces quelques mots ne voulaient pas dire grand-chose pour les Américains qui vivaient déjà à fond les années quarante, mais pour les soldats de l’Easy Company, ces mots représentaient la fin de deux ans de souffrances et de pertes.

Désormais, le soleil brillant paraissait plus chaud, l’herbe plus verte, les couleurs plus vives.

L’Enfer était fini.

Hitler s’était suicidé.

Les hommes se détendaient enfin, jouant au baseball, remplissant leurs soirées avec des beuveries sans fin.

Les Chleus savaient distiller leurs alcools, les Américains leur accordaient ça, ainsi que la défaite.

Un soir plus joyeux que les autres, Compton étant revenu dans le bataillon, les hommes se décidèrent de fêter l’évènement avec les plus d’alcool possible.

L’immense salle des fêtes nazis avait été réquisitionné pour l’occasion. Les hommes nappant les tables des drapeaux nazis, salissant la croix gammée avec leur tâche de bière et les détritus de leur nourriture.

Winters, surveillait ses hommes d’un œil tendre, accoudé au bar, un verre de Schweppes dans les mains.

Malark avait enfin retrouvé un semblant de sourire, il semblait même s’amuser.

Luz balançait ses plus belles imitations de Dike et Sobel, faisant rire Babe et Talbert tels des dindons de basse-cour.

Doc Roe s’approcha de lui, se positionnant à côté de lui et le regardant avec ses grands yeux marron continuellement inquiet.

Dick se retourna pour observer son meilleur infirmier.

\- Un problème, doc ?

La voix de Winters était comme toujours grave et posée, presque réconfortante.

Eugene haussa les épaules, se contentant de boire une gorgée de son vin, sans grande conviction.

\- Cela va être étrange de quitter tout cela, dit-il avec un sourire triste. D’un côté, je veux rentrer à la maison et oublier la guerre. Mais comment oublier tous mes compagnons d’armes ?

Son regard s’attarda sur la table de Luz, où Babe rigolait allègrement avec Talbert.

Winters suivit son regard, observant les tablées d’hommes de l’Easy, oublieux du monde, riant et s’amusant.

\- Je comprends, murmura-t-il à Eugene.

Le doc sourit, buvant une autre gorgée de verre sans rien dire. Il disparut quasiment aussi vite qu’il était venu, dans le plus grand silence.

Winters serait à jamais impressionné par la capacité de camouflage de Roe. Cet homme était une force de la nature, doublée d’une innocence sans pareille, à part peut-être Lipton.

En parlant de Lipton, celui-ci était attablé avec Speirs, Welsh et Nixon, sûrement en train de comparer leurs cicatrices si on en croyait leurs immenses cris et éclats de rire. Welsh et Nixon était à deux doigts de s’écrouler face à la puissance de l’alcool qu’ils ingurgitaient à la seconde, et Speirs semblait surveiller les moindres faits et gestes de Carwood, comme si celui-ci allait se blesser.

Dick soupira. Ses hommes étaient sa plus grande fierté. Il était heureux de voir que la guerre était finie, mais comme disait Roe, cela ne serait plus jamais la même chose une fois leur retour dans la vie civile.

Excepté pour Nixon.

Il sourit affectueusement en se rappelant la proposition incongrue qu’il avait reçu le matin même, avant sa baignade dans le lac.

*

Nixon se rapprocha en douceur de Winters, son épaule touchant celle dénudée de son meilleur ami.

Il regarda la photo du camp Toccoa avec nostalgie.

Toussant nerveusement, il jeta un coup d’œil en biais au rouquin.

Winters était vraiment magnifique dans le soleil levant.

Les premiers rayons du soleil caressaient sa peau blanche, vierge de toutes cicatrices étrangement, et ses cheveux roux brillant de reflets caramel qui lui donnait envie de l’embrasser.

Dick sentit le regard de Nixon sur lui et tourna la tête, plongeant son regard bleu océan dans celui plus ténébreux de son meilleur ami.

\- Oui ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité, ne détachant pas son regard de celui de Nix.

\- Tu… Tu es quand même… vachement beau.

Les mots furent prononcés à la va vite, et Winters en resta un moment interdit, incertain d’avoir bien saisit le sens des paroles de Nix.

\- M-merci ?

Nixon le regardait avec un air un peu agacé, mais dans ses yeux on pouvait y lire un doute et une angoisse sous-jacente qui fit un peu peur à Winters.

\- Non, Dick. Tu. Es. Beau.

Le visage du capitaine était extrêmement proche de celui de Dick. Celui-ci sentait déjà ses joues rougir légèrement, preuve de son malaise.

Oui, le compliment de Nixon le touchait, mais il y avait une certaine profondeur qu’il n’arrivait pas à capter, un sentiment derrière les mots qu’il ne comprenait pas.

\- Lew ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

Le bruit qui franchit les lèvres de Nix était à la fois plein de frustration et aussi d’ennui.

Winters n’eut pas le temps de redemander ce qu’il se passait qu’il se faisait plaquer sur le ponton froid et dur par un Nixon complètement obsédé.

Son dos nu toucha le bois dur avec dureté, les lèvres de Nixon avalant son gémissement de douleur.

Douleur qui fut vite oubliée, les mains de son meilleur ami parcourant son torse nu, et ses lèvres embrassant avec la plus grande des douceurs les siennes.

Winters était sous le choc. Jamais il n’aurait pensé que Lew pouvait ressentir des choses aussi intenses pour lui.

Pas qu’il ne ressentait pas des choses aussi intenses pour lui, c’était juste que cela ne lui avait jamais traversé l’esprit.

Toutes les nuits à dormirent ensembles, à se blottir l’un contre l’autre pour chercher la chaleur.

Tous ces regards échangés, ces conversations silencieuses qu’ils avaient eues, tous ces moments de calme passés à se tenir l’un contre l’autre.

Pour lui cela signifiait déjà quelque chose de particulier, il n’avait jamais ressenti le besoin d’aller plus loin.

Mais s’il en croyait les lèvres de Nix collées sur les siennes, ce n’était pas le cas de son meilleur ami.

A vrai dire, cela ne déplaisait pas à Dick, c’était l’évolution naturelle de leur relation, mais le choc était quand même assez important.

Nix prit soudain conscience de son action, et se releva immédiatement, le regard fou et les cheveux en désordre.

Winters le regardait toujours avec une surprise immense.

\- Dick je suis désolé, je… je ne sais pas…

\- Lew, calma Winters. Détends-toi !

Le sourire amusé de Dick eut raison de la peur de Lew, et celui-ci observa le Major avec espoir.

\- Moi aussi, je te trouve beau.

Le sourire de Nix atteignit ses oreilles. Winters se demanda un moment s’il n’avait pas mal aux zygomatiques tellement il souriait avec force.

\- Vient habiter avec moi !

\- Pardon ?!

Winters ne croyait pas qu’il pouvait être encore plus choqué. Il avait eu tort.

\- Vient avec moi au New Jersey ! Il y a plein de travail dans la compagnie de mon père.

Winters ouvrit des yeux ronds.

Un travail après la guerre ?

C’était si incongru, il n’avait jamais eu le temps d’y penser, mais de voir Nixon lui proposer un travail n’était pas à prendre à la légère.

Ils avaient déjà vécu pas mal d’aventures ensembles, il se sentait bien d’en commencer un nouvelle.

Winters hocha doucement la tête, faisant éclater de rire Nixon. Celui-ci se précipita ensuite dans le lac, tous ses problèmes oubliés.

*

Winters regarda son verre à moitié-vide, un sourire rêveur sur le visage.

Nixon était son meilleur ami, son âme sœur, son frère d’armes, sa vie. Il n’aurait pas imaginé leur histoire autrement.

Lorsque Nixon lui avait proposé ce travail et qu’il avait dit oui, un poids qu’il ne savait même pas exister avait disparu de sa poitrine.

Et il avait compris.

Pour le meilleur, et surtout pour le pire, il aimerait cet imbécile heureux jusqu’à la fin de sa vie.

Relevant la tête, il observa Nixon. Celui-ci sentit un regard sur lui et chercha des yeux qui cela pouvait être.

Ses yeux se bloquèrent sur ceux de Winters.

Dick leva son verre, murmurant silencieusement.

‘Je t’aime’.


	9. Une soirée spéciale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron Speirs/Carwood Lipton  
Inspirée de la fic de nanuk_dain : https://archiveofourown.org/series/10134  
Si vous ne l'avez pas encore lu... go for it, c'est le meilleur speirton de votre vie

Après que sa mère, son frère et sa sœur eurent rencontré et quasiment adopté Ron, Carwood se demanda ce qu’il allait se passer.

Cela faisait quelques semaines qu’ils étaient retournés dans la vie civile, rien ne serait plus comme avant, la guerre n’était plus omniprésente, ils pouvaient enfin se reposer.

Ce fut un soir, après une session de sexe silencieuse mais pour le moins passionnée, que Ron, caressant sa cicatrice entre ses cuisses, se décida à parler.

\- Car, commença-t-il de sa voix encore rauque.

Carwood baissa la tête pour observer l’homme allongé en travers sur lui.

\- Oui, Ron ?

Ron s’amusa à tracer le contour de la cicatrice, sachant pertinemment que ce geste relaxait Carwood tout aussi bien qu’il l’excitait.

\- Veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

Carwood haussa un sourcil, pas complètement sûr du sens de la phrase.

Il était rare de voir Ron prendre les devants, mais c’était toujours délicieux.

Sa main sur la cuisse continuait son manège langoureux, lui rappelant les délices vécus quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais aller… je ne sais pas, au restaurant avec moi ?

Carwood ouvrit des yeux ronds.

Sortir ? En public ? Lui et Ron ? Tous les deux ? Comme un vrai…

Il n’arrivait pas à sortir le mot. Ce qu’il avait avec Ron n’était pas ce que ses parents avaient pu avoir. Cela allait encore plus loin. Il le savait au plus profond de son être, il mourra pour Ron et il lui donnerait tout ce qu’il lui demanderait.

Il savait que donner sa vie pour Ron avait été son quotidien pendant des mois, durant leurs nombreuses patrouilles, et l’inverse était réciproque.

Un restaurant. Cela semblait si banal après les horreurs qu’ils avaient vécues, cela lui semblait presque être trop beau pour être vrai.

\- Il faudra trouver une excuse pour Mère, elle ne comprendra pas pourquoi nous partirons tous les deux.

\- Laisse-moi faire, s’amusa Ron.

Carwood sourit, observant son amant. Il est vrai que sa mère était complètement sous le charme de Ron, qui avait su se montrer sous son meilleur jour afin de se la mettre dans la poche en moins de deux.

\- Très bien, Ron, acquiesça Carwood avec le sourire.

Ron grogna son plaisir, venant lécher doucement la cicatrice et faisant frissonner le corps sensible de Lipton.

Ron adorait à quel point Carwood réagissait à son contact.

\- Ron…

Carwood était déjà haletant, et l’autre homme leva les yeux pour découvrir avec plaisir que son sexe s’était à nouveau réveillé, prêt pour une autre tournée.

L’ancien capitaine se lécha les lèvres, un son guttural franchissant ses lèvres alors qu’il se jetait sur les lèvres de Carwood.

*

Le lendemain matin, Carwood et Ron firent leur jogging matinal, et lorsqu’il fallut aller sous la douche, Carwood fut surpris de voir que Ron n’était pas en train de se déshabiller.

\- Ron ? demanda le brun avec surprise.

Speirs sourit, de son sourire si particulier qui terrifiait le reste du monde.

\- Je vais parler à ta mère pour la soirée, je t’emmène ce soir, j’ai trouvé un endroit parfait !

\- Comment ? Tu ne connais même pas la ville entièrement, demanda Carwood, soupçonneux.

Le sourire de prédateur de Ron s’agrandit, faisant frissonner Lipton.

\- Attends-moi, promit l’ex-capitaine.

Carwood grogna, mais n’en rajouta pas plus.

La douche s’éternisa plus longtemps que prévu, Carwood attendant Speirs avec patience.

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla une bonne demi-heure, du bruit se fit entendre dans la salle de bain, et le corps parfait de Speirs apparut enfin devant lui.

Lipton haussa un sourcil, interrogateur, mais la bouche pressante de Speirs sur son corps lui fit vite oublier ses demandes.

*

La journée passa extrêmement rapidement une fois que Lipton reçut de sa mère l’obligation d’emmener Speirs visiter la ville.

Le sourire en coin de Carwood surprit sa mère, mais elle ne dit rien, après tout, qu’y avait-il à dire ?

Le soir même, Carwood se retrouva habillé de la tête au pied, prêt à sortir avec Speirs. Celui-ci était d’ailleurs aussi raide que d’habitude, mais dans ses yeux brillait la lueur malicieuse que celle Lipton pouvait voir.

Le restaurant n’était pas très loin, les deux hommes s’y dirigèrent d’un pas léger, un silence confortable régnant entre eux. C’était leur moyen de communiquer, ils aimaient le silence et la paix.

Le restaurant pittoresque qu’avait choisi Speirs était bien connu de Lipton, il y était souvent venu avec son frère, ce qui lui confirma donc ses doutes. John était bien la personne que Speirs était aller voir.

Mais il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à John, pas quand Speirs et son sourire à peine cachée lui faisait si chaud au cœur.

Le repas se passa étrangement vite, les deux hommes parlèrent de tout et de rien, mais surtout de rien. Les silences s’allongeaient entre eux, leurs yeux se regardant en profondeur, et se disant toutes les choses qu’ils ne pouvaient exprimer à haute voix, de peur que les mots ne puissent transmettre toutes leurs émotions.

Lorsqu’ils sortirent enfin du restaurant, Speirs les joues un peu plus roses dû à l’alcool, et Lipton dû à l’émotion du moment, la nuit régnait déjà dans la petite ville d’Huntington.

Speirs mit son bras dans celui de Lipton, le rapprochant de lui.

Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant quelques instants, les ruelles sombres protégeant leur intimité. Bien assez vite cependant, la chaleur de Speirs quittant Lipton, l’homme se redressant pour retrouver sa posture militaire.

Carwood soupira, il ne fallait pas abuser des bonnes choses.

De retour à la maison, Speirs se dépêcha de pousser Lipton contre le mur de leur chambre.

\- Ron, gémit Carwood silencieusement. Ma famille dort.

Ron grogna, il n’en avait cure. Il voulait Carwood en lui, et maintenant.

Passant son doigt sur la cicatrice de Lipton qui balafrait sa joue, le brun mordit la lèvre inférieure du blond.

\- Car.

Ce simple mot manqua de faire gémir Lipton. Bon Dieu que cette voix rauque lui donnait envie de salir cet homme, de le faire sien là, maintenant.

Lipton retourna Ron, pour qu’il se retrouve cette fois-ci plaqué contre le mur, pressant son corps chaud contre le sien.

Ron sourit sauvagement. Venant agripper les cheveux de Carwood pour l’embrasser férocement.

Carwood vint plaquer sa bouche contre la gorge de Speirs. Dieu qu’il aimait cette gorge ! Il découvrit ses dents, mordant et suçotant la peau avec envie, laissant une marque rouge au niveau de la pomme d’Adam.

Speirs gémit son plaisir, il aimait quand Carwood le marquait, il aimait sentir sa bouche sur sa peau.

Carwood dégrafa la chemise de Speirs en quelques secondes, l’habitude militaire reprenant le dessus.

Speirs comprit immédiatement, se chargeant de dégrader les vêtements de l’autre homme avec la même efficacité et rapidité.

Leurs virilités se retrouvèrent bientôt collées l’une à l’autre, se frottant pour provoquer un maximum de plaisir.

Les grognements sauvages de Speirs rendaient Carwood complètement fou. Il voulait le faire sien, à même le mur.

Mais son entraînement repris le dessus, et ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Lipton. Une fois à l’intérieur, il poussait Ron sur le lit, s’allongeant sur lui

Speirs eut l’air de comprendre, car il mit ses bras autour du cou de Carwood, plaquant sa bouche contre son oreille et venant mordre la peau si délicieuse.

\- Prend moi, Car, murmura Speirs de sa voix rauque.

Carwood gémit de plaisir, ses genoux tremblant sous l’assaut du désir qu’il ressentait pour cet homme si dangereux.

Plaquant Ron contre le lit un peu plus, Carwood humidifia sa main, venant ensuite lubrifier son sexe.

Il positionna son membre à l’entrée de Ron, soulevant les hanches de celui-ci pour avoir un meilleur accès.

Et il rentra d’un coup sec, faisant crier Speirs.

Le cri s’arrêta net, Carwood plaquant sa bouche contre celle de Ron, lui suçant la langue avec une passion à peine cachée.

Ron était en train de se faire férocement prendre par le si doux et si gentil Carwood. Ce n’était pas la première fois, mais à chaque fois, il en tremblait de plaisir de voir à quel point il pouvait se lâcher, et dévoiler une facette aussi bestiale, que seul Ron avait le plaisir de voir, et sentir.

Et il le sentait. Chaque coup lui faisait voir des étoiles, le corps musclé de Carwood le plaquait au matelas, sa chaleur était si érotique, ses va-et-vient si bons, Speirs ne pouvait s’empêcher de planter ses ongles dans le dos de Carwood.

\- Plus fort, gronda-t-il d’une voix grave dans l’oreille de Carwood.

La douleur et le ton rauque de Speirs eurent un effet électrisant sur le désir de Carwood, qui se saisit de Ron, le transportant jusqu’au lit, le plaquant en dessous de lui, ses coups s’accélérant encore plus.

Speirs ne cessait de gémir, et c’était le plus beau son pour Carwood.

Ron était si indécent, ses cheveux emmêlés, sa voix rauque, ses lèvres gonflées par leurs multiples baiser, sa mâchoire si délicieuse.

Il ne put s’empêcher de venir déposer un autre suçon à la base du cou de Speirs, le marquant encore plus profondément.

Ron n’arrivait plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes, il sentait l’orgasme monter en lui, les coups violents de Carwood stimulant toutes les parties sensibles de son corps.

Dans un son primitif, il jouit, se répandant entre leurs deux corps trempés de sueur.

Carwood mordit sa clavicule, continuant ses coups impitoyables et prolongeant l’orgasme écrasant de Speirs.

Lipton avait senti la jouissance de Ron, il sentait le sperme se déverser entre leurs deux torses, mais il en voulait encore plus, il voulait marquer ce corps parfait, faire comprendre au monde que Ronald Speirs était à lui, et uniquement à lui.

Mordant la clavicule de Ron, Carwood accéléra encore ses coups de bassin, faisant gémir Ron pitoyablement.

\- Car ! Oh, bordel, Car !

La jouissance de Carwood le prit de court, le terrassant par sa violence. Il se répandit à l’intérieur de Speirs, savourant de le posséder entièrement.

Se retirant lentement de son amant, Carwood resta allonger sur lui, profitant de la chaleur de Speirs, il ne voulait pas bouger de ce moment, il voulait le revivre éternellement.

Les mains si agiles de Speirs vinrent automatiquement caresser ses cheveux et son dos, le faisant ronronner contre l’oreille de Ron.

\- Tu es si beau, Car, murmura Ron, embrassant la tête de Lipton.

Carwood releva la tête, observant les yeux marrons de Speirs.

Avec un sourire doux, Carwood déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Speirs, incapable de poser des mots sur toutes les émotions qui le traversaient à cet instant.

\- Merci, soupira Ron d’une voix tendre.

Carwood reposa sa tête dans le creux du cou de Speirs, y respirant l’odeur si particulière de l’homme qu’il avait appris à aimer du plus profond de son être.

La guerre était bel et bien finie, mais leurs vies ne faisaient que commencer, et Carwood n’hésiterait pas à sauter le pas, certain que Speirs serait avec lui à chaque instant pour le soutenir.


	10. Un coup de poing émotionnel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron Speirs/Carwood Lipton  
Fic inspirée par nanuk_dain : https://archiveofourown.org/series/10134  
Je n'ai pas repris son univers, sa fic m'avait tellement bouleversé que j'ai été inspiré pour écrire une fic alternative de la vie de Carwood Lipton s'il n'avait jamais vécu sa vie telle qu'il l'a vécu avec Ron dans la fic de nanuk  
C'est une fic où j'ai chialé comme un gueux pour l'écrire, vous êtes prévenus XD

Dick Winters était sûrement le meilleur major d’Easy Company, et peut-être même le plus beau si on comptait cette rumeur sous-jacente que même Hitler n’aurait pas pu survivre à ses yeux et c’était donc pourquoi, officieusement, il avait suivi les faits et gestes de beaucoup de ses hommes.

Que ce soit par les multiples réunions, ou même par leurs vraies adresses qu’il mettait à jour, il essayait de ne perdre contact avec aucun de ses protégés.

Le seul qui échappait à cette règle était Nixon, mais c’est parce que celui-ci partageait son lit.

Cependant, cela allait bientôt faire six ans que Nixon ne partageait plus grand-chose avec lui, qu’il ne partageait plus grand-chose avec ce monde.

La mort de Nix avait atteint Dick sur un niveau qu’il n’aurait cru possible. Il en avait été atteint à un niveau plus profond qu’il n’aurait cru penser et il avait passé des jours, les yeux brûlés par la tristesse, à caresser les plaques d’identification de Lew.

Mais il avait réussi à surmonter son immense chagrin, après tout, il lui restait encore des amis proches dans ce monde.

Jusqu’à ce terrible matin, début décembre, lorsque le facteur lui apporta une lettre qui lui glaça le sang.

Déchirant l’enveloppe sans vraiment la regarder, son visage se crispa au fur et à mesure que les mots défilaient sous ses yeux.

Il se précipita ensuite sur le téléphone, il avait un coup de fil important à faire, et il devait le faire le plus rapidement possible, des vies étaient en jeu.

Les tonalités s’allongèrent, Winters prit peur qu’il ne puisse pas annoncer la nouvelle à temps. Finalement, à son plus grand soulagement, une voix autoritaire lui répondit.

\- Speirs.

Dick sourit faiblement, le temps n’écorcherait jamais ce ton autoritaire. Il pouvait même voir la posture droite et militaire de l’homme dans sa tête.

\- Ron, c’est Dick.

\- Dick, comment ça va ?

La voix s’adoucit immédiatement, du ton que Ron réservait uniquement à ses plus proches amis.

Dick n’était cependant pas là pour parler de tout et de rien.

\- C’est Lip, Ron. Il est…

Dick ne put finir sa phrase, la gorge nouée par l’émotion. Le silence à l’autre bout du fil était pesant, Ron ne disait rien.

\- Quand ? fut sa seule question.

Dick soupira.

\- Ce n’est pas ça, Ron. Il a… il… La pneumonie l’a rattrapée.

Un silence de plomb lui répondit. Les souvenirs rattrapèrent bien vite Winters. Il se souvenait à quel point Haguenau avait été dur pour les soldats, et plus particulièrement Lip, qui avait frôlé la mort plus d’une fois. Il se souvint aussi de la violence de la pneumonie, et des soins intensifs que procuraient Speirs, toujours au chevet de Lip.

Pas étonnant que celui-ci soit aussi silencieux.

Winters laissa le silence s’écouler, mais il devint vite évident que Ron n’avait pas l’intention de parler, ce que Dick pouvait comprendre.

\- L’hôpital de Southern Pines, en Caroline du Nord.

\- Merci.

Le murmure était quasiment imperceptible, et Winters sut à ce moment que Ron essayait de ne pas perdre son masque.

\- Bon courage.

Ces deux mots ne valaient rien, les deux hommes ne se voilaient pas la face quant à la finalité de la maladie de Lip, mais peut-être que pour une fois, Speirs pourrait être là à temps.

Peut-être que cette fois, il n’arriverait pas trop tard, comme en 1945.

*

Marie Lipton avait toujours été une belle femme, au caractère aussi doux qu’attentionnée. C’était peut-être pour ça qu’elle avait su attirer l’œil du tout aussi gentil Carwood Lipton.

Leurs années de vie communes avaient été du pur bonheur, Marie avait pu voir le monde, élever ses enfants sans se soucier de problèmes financiers, leur maison avait été un havre de paix.

Lipton avait été un mari exemplaire, mais il avait toujours été faible face au froid. Marie connaissant tout de la guerre, plus particulièrement de la terrible pneumonie de son mari à Haguenau.

C’est pourquoi elle faisait les cent pas dans l’hôpital, incapable de rester assise, attendant les pronostics du médecin qui avait admis son Carwood.

Bien rapidement, une infirmière vint la chercher pour la mener à la chambre de Carwood.

Celui-ci était allongé, le regard vague, tremblant légèrement dans son lit, une perfusion dans le bras.

Le cœur de Marie se serra, elle n’avait pas l’habitude de voir Carwood aussi faible, pour elle, cela avait toujours été son roc, son ancre dans les plus fortes tempêtes.

Les jours passèrent lentement, les enfants et petits enfants venant visiter Carwood, lui souhaitant de se rétablir au plus vite.

Marie n’osait pas leur dire ce que lui avait dit le médecin. Carwood passait ses derniers jours sur cette Terre, la rechute de sa pneumonie avait été trop virulente et il n’avait plus la force qu’il possédait à Haguenau.

*

Le matin du six décembre, Marie attendait patiemment son café devant la machine, lorsqu’elle entendit un homme demanda à la secrétaire la chambre d’un certain Carwood Lipton.

\- Désolé Monsieur, seule la famille est autorisée à voir M. Lipton.

Marie se retourna, toute envie de café oubliée. Là, devant elle, se trouvait un homme, aux cheveux plus poivre que sel, avec une posture très droite, les poings crispés le long du corps.

\- Madame, je ne suis peut-être pas sa famille légale, mais je suis un de ses plus proches amis et…

\- Désolé Monsieur, sortit la secrétaire avec un sourire désolé. Je vous crois, mais je ne peux pas vous autoriser à rentrer.

L’homme la remercia froidement et se retourna pour s’en aller, son regard croisa rapidement celui, choqué, de Marie.

Ronald Speirs.

Elle avait entendu des histoires à son sujet, Carwood lui avait raconté toutes les rumeurs à son sujet, et plus encore.

Voilà l’homme que Lipton avait aimé pendant la guerre.

Marie n’avait jamais été dupe. Les étoiles qui brillaient dans les yeux de Carwood lorsqu’il avait raconté toutes les histoires qu’il avait vécu avec Ron ne lui avait pas échappé.

Et les quelques visites du Major Dick Winters avait confirmé ses soupçons. Les deux hommes avaient été bien plus que des frères d’armes durant la guerre.

Elle ne pouvait être jalouse de cet homme. Il avait aidé son Carwood d’une manière qu’elle ne comprendrait jamais.

Elle regrettait seulement qu’il n’ait pas pu expérimenter une vie avec Carwood, comme elle avait pu le faire.

\- M. Speirs ! cria-t-elle alors que l’homme était déjà au bout du couloir.

Ron s’arrêta, surpris qu’on le reconnaisse, et se retourna, pour observer Marie arriver vers lui avec sa démarche assurée.

\- M. Speirs je présume ? annonça-t-elle, sans attendre vraiment de réponse. Marie Lipton.

Elle tendit sa main à l’homme, qui paraissait surpris.

Il prit la main et la serra doucement.

\- Est-il… commença Ron avec un ton neutre.

Marie était au courant des émotions cachées de Speirs. Carwood lui avait expliqué à maintes reprises que Ron n’avait jamais été capable de montrer ses émotions aux premiers abords, c’est ce qui faisait de lui un soldat si efficace.

Même après toutes ces années, il avait gardé cette habitude.

\- Non, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Marie se sentait en confiance, cet homme représentait une partie de Carwood qu’elle n’avait jamais vu avant, et elle voulait offrir à cet homme un cadeau, comme il lui avait offert un cadeau des années auparavant sans le savoir.

Marie avait eu sa vie avec son Lipton, elle avait déjà commencé son deuil, mais Ron n’avait jamais eu cette chance, par manque de temps. Et elle voulait lui accorder ce moment. Pour lui. Pour ce qu’il avait offert à Carwood.

\- Il est faible, continua-t-elle. Les docteurs pensent qu’il ne passera pas la nuit. Il est encore conscient. Vous pouvez aller le voir si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous y accompagner.

Les yeux de Ron brillèrent un court instant, laissant transparaître une émotion que Marie reconnue sans peine. Une gratitude intense, qui lui réchauffa le cœur immédiatement. Oui, elle pouvait voir ce que Carwood avait vu en Speirs.

\- Suivez-moi, dit-elle d’une voix franche.

Le trajet jusqu’à la chambre se fit en silence.

Une fois face à la porte de Carwood, Marie entra, découvrant ses trois fils autour du lit de leur père, qui leur racontait quelque chose de sa voix faible.

\- Carwood ?

Carwood releva la tête, observant sa femme qui laissait rentrer un homme dans la pièce.

Les fils Lipton observèrent avec curiosité le nouvel arrivant. Ils ne l’avaient jamais vu de leur vie, et se demandèrent un instant pourquoi leur mère l’avait amené ici.

La réaction de Carwood fut bien plus violente, il se redressa sur son lit, les yeux ronds, le choc se lisant sur son visage.

Marie observa les deux hommes qui se dévoraient du regard.

Elle avait un dernier cadeau pour Speirs et son mari.

\- Les enfants ? dit-elle d’une voix autoritaire. Sortez ! Laissez votre père seul s’il vous plaît.

Clifford, Thomas et Michael levèrent des yeux surpris. Cela faisait une éternité qu’ils n’avaient pas entendu ce ton aussi affirmé de la part de leur mère. C’est pourquoi, ils se levèrent de leurs chaises et sortirent de la chambre sans faire d’histoire.

Marie pressa le bras de Ron avec douceur.

\- Merci pour tout.

Et elle sortit, laissant un Ron choqué qui observait encore son bras, là où la main de Marie l’avait touché.

\- Ron.

La voix faible de Carwood ramena Speirs à la réalité, et il se déplaça jusqu’à s’asseoir au chevet du malade, prenant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Carwood, murmura-t-il d’une voix nouée par l’émotion.

Lipton observa Ron avec émerveillement.

Toutes ces années sans se voir et il pouvait toujours le reconnaître comme s’ils étaient encore à Haguenau.

Sa mâchoire affirmée, sa posture toujours aussi droite, sa main ferme. Tout était comme dans ses souvenirs.

\- Comment ? demanda Carwood.

\- Winters, répondit Ron avec son sourire si sarcastique.

Carwood sourit, évidemment que Winters était derrière, il n’était pas leur meilleur major pour rien, il avait toujours su s’occuper d’eux.

Les deux hommes laissèrent un silence confortable s’installer entre eux. Ils avaient toujours aimé le silence, il communiquait plus de choses que les mots inutiles. Seuls leurs yeux transmettaient toutes les émotions qu’ils ne savaient se dire.

\- Je t’ai attendu, dit enfin Carwood après une quinte de toux, brisant leurs longs regards.

\- Je sais, murmura Ron, pressant la main de l’autre homme un peu plus fort. Je n’ai pas pu être là à temps, je suis désolé.

Carwood savait que Ron n’était pas du genre à s’excuser. Cela prouvait à quel point le regret avait dû le ronger au cours des ans.

\- J’ai vu que tu avais une femme magnifique, commenta Ron.

Carwood sourit.

\- Marie m’a beaucoup apporté. Comme toi.

Le commentaire fit ricaner Ron.

\- Car, dit-il en reprenant l’ancien surnom.

\- Non, c’est vrai, murmura Carwood, caressant le dos de la main de Speirs avec son pouce. Je voulais vraiment faire ma vie avec toi. Après Haguenau, tu étais le seul avec qui je me voyais après la guerre.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent à nouveau, et Ron se leva doucement. Venant s’approcher du visage de Carwood, il vint déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Carwood.

Carwood ouvrit la bouche avec lenteur, savourant l’odeur si particulière de Speirs, qui lui avait tant manqué après toutes ces années.

Leur baiser s’approfondit, les émotions qu’ils avaient refoulées explosant enfin.

Lorsque Ron se releva, ses cheveux étaient un peu en désordre, et ses lèvres étaient rougies par le baiser.

\- Cinquante-six ans que j’ai attendu pour faire une telle chose, s’amusa Ron.

\- Il y a un début à tout, s’amusa Carwood.

Le rire de Carwood se transforma bien vite en quinte de toux violente. Ron se rapprocha de Carwood, les anciens réflexes reprenant le dessus, il vint masser le torse du vieil homme, soulageant les poumons un court instant.

\- Merci, murmura Carwood lorsque la crise s’arrêta.

Ron haussa un sourcil inquiet.

\- Je sais ce qu’on dit les médecins, annonça-t-il sur un ton neutre.

Carwood leva la tête, la tristesse se lisant sur son visage si doux.

\- Je sais, fut ses seuls mots.

\- Si seulement j’avais été là à temps, commença Ron, la colère dans les yeux.

\- Ron, commença Carwood d’un ton fatigué. Ce n’est pas de ta faute. Tu as vécu une belle vie et moi aussi. Je ne regrette rien, si ce n’est ne pas avoir pu vivre tout cela avec toi.

\- Moi aussi, murmura Ron, venant à nouveau poser ses lèvres sur celles de Carwood, transmettant toute sa colère et son envie à l’autre homme.

Carwood accepta le baiser, s’y noyant dedans. Il était à nouveau transporté à Haguenau, avec son Speirs qui s’occupait de lui, le nourrissait, lui fournissait une chaleur constante.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent, et Carwood put voir une seule larme couler le long de la joue de son ancien capitaine.

Cette simple larme lui fit comprendre l’étendu des sentiments de Ron à son égard.

\- Moi aussi, fut sa simple réponse.

\- Adieu, Carwood, sortit Ron, faisant le salut militaire.

Carwood sourit, se rallongeant dans son lit.

\- A bientôt, dit-il en fermant les yeux pour se reposer, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

*

Lorsque Marie vit sortir Ron de la chambre de Carwood, les yeux légèrement rougis, elle comprit.

Son cadeau était arrivé à sa fin. Ses joues devinrent humides sans même s’en rendre compte.

Ron s’approcha d’elle.

\- Madame Lipton, je vous serais éternellement reconnaissant de ce que vous m’avez accordé.

\- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Marie, répondit-elle, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues, mais les yeux brillants d’amour pour cet homme. Carwood m’avait beaucoup parlé de vous, je sais ce qu’il représentait pour vous.

Le sourire de Speirs était dénué de joie, mais elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux la reconnaissance.

Le jour de la mort de Carwood Lipton fut marqué d’une pierre blanche. L’Easy Company perdit l’un de ses meilleurs lieutenants, et Marie découvrit avec émotion que deux hommes étaient passés à côté d’une belle histoire.

*

Le 12 avril 2007, Marie Lipton reçut un appel du Major Winters, lui faisant part d’une demande toute particulière.

\- Bien sûr ! répondit-elle. Je suis certain que c’était ce qu’il aurait souhaité !

*

Marie avait acheté un énorme bouquet de lys blanc, qu’elle savait être ceux préférés de Lipton.

Se promenant le long des allées du cimetière, elle s’arrêta devant une pierre tombale.

_Carwood Lipton, Père, Mari, Soldat._

Déposant son bouquet, elle posa un baiser sur sa main, qu’elle fit glisser le long du nom de son défunt mari.

\- Tu me manques, dit-elle tout simplement.

Se relevant, elle passa à côté d’une autre pierre tombale.

_Ronald Speirs._

Elle sourit affectueusement à la pierre tombale.

C’était la moindre des choses, que de réunir ces deux hommes dans la mort. S’ils n’avaient pu faire leurs vies ensemble, ils pouvaient au moins partager l’après-vie côte à côte.

Marie quitta le cimetière, laissant les morts reposer en paix.

Elle savait que Carwood et Ron étaient là où ils devaient être.


	11. Les fesses de l'armée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph Toye/George Luz

Ce qui se passe au camp Toccoa y restait, c’était bien connu.

Les hommes d’Easy avait appris à s’apprivoiser là-bas et pour le meilleur, mais surtout pour le pire, ils avaient appris à se supporter et se faire confiance dans n’importe quelle situation.

Le cas de Luz et Toye était pour le moins particulier.

Les deux hommes étaient diamétralement opposés, et d’aucun aurait pensé que ces deux gamins ne s’entendraient jamais.

C’était sans compter sur les tripotages incessants de George, qui n’arrivait jamais à garder ces mains pour lui.

C’est ainsi que Luz fit la connaissance de Toye par l’intermédiaire de son cul, un beau matin.

Luz était toujours le premier réveillé, Dieu seul savait pourquoi, mais il était toujours excité de voir ses compagnons endormis, il était déjà en train de réfléchir aux blagues qu’il pourrait leur faire.

C’est là que son regard tomba sur l’homme qui dormait à côté de lui, Joe Toye.

Du moins, il tomba nez à cul avec ce fessier d’enfer.

Luz se figea, ses mains déjà prêtes à commettre l’irréparable.

Heureusement, ou malheureusement pour lui, Toye se retourna, complètement réveillé, les yeux plisser, la suspicion sur son visage.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il, la voix encore rauque.

\- Ben, je me réveille.

Luz lui fit un grand sourire, espérant pouvoir s’en sortir sans trop d’embrouilles.

\- Drôle de façon de te réveiller, Luz, grogna Toye.

Luz sourit encore plus se rapprochant du visage de Toye qui le regardait avec une étincelle de malice.

\- Tu es la raison pour laquelle je me lève chaque matin Toye. Tu es le soleil de ma vie, la bouillote de mes nuits d’hivers, tu es…

\- Oh ça va, on a compris, bougonna Toye, le sourire aux lèvres cela dit.

\- Pardon ? s’amusa Luz. Je me foutais de ta gueule, je dois pisser.

Sans demander son reste, il se précipita hors des dortoirs, mais son plan de tripoter le cul de Toye n’était pas oublié.

Il voulait ce fessier d’acier et il l’aurait, foi de Luz.

*

Luz avait concocté le plan parfait. Il allait charmer Toye, c’était le moyen le plus rapide et efficace pour accéder à ses fesses malheureusement si bien gardée.

C’est fou tout ce qu’on pouvait trouver entre ses mains et les fesses de l’autre homme, une baïonnette, un sac, bref. Une montagne de choses.

Mais il y avait toujours le moment des douches communes, ce moment merveilleux où Luz pouvait laisser libre cours à ses mains baladeuses, pour apprécier le fessier de tout un chacun.

Tout le monde le prenait à la rigolade, mais Toye n’était jamais sous la main de Luz, et cela commençait à le frustrer.

Alors le dernier soir, avant leur permission, lorsque Toye se pencha sur lui, comme pour l’embrasser, pour lui demander une bière, Luz se demanda si ce n’était pas le moment qu’il avait attendu depuis tant de mois.

La soirée se passa sans anicroche aucune, Luz se tint à carreau, bien décider à surveiller Toye de loin, et voir ce qui allait se passer.

Lorsqu’il le vit se diriger à l’extérieur discrètement, Luz se dépêcha de lâcher le bar pour aller le voir. Au diable les bières, de toute façon, tous ses frères d’armes allaient boire un fut chacun, deux pour Perconte peut-être.

Dehors, sous le léger clair de lune, se trouvait Toye, adossé à un arbre, fumant sa Lucky Strike avec douceur.

Luz s’approcha doucement de lui, après tout, Toye restait un homme dangereux, sachant user de ses poings si les choses tournaient mal.

\- Luz, s’exclama-t-il avec joie.

Luz lui fit son plus grand sourire, celui qui semblait dire qu’il allait préparer un mauvais coup.

Toye était définitivement bien beurré, Luz savait que c’était le moment ou jamais. Ces fesses allaient être siennes avant la Normandie pour sûr.

\- Vient là, grogna Toye, se saisissant du bras de Luz pour le rapprocher de lui, le collant quasiment contre son corps.

\- Toye ? demanda Luz, un sourire moqueur toujours sur les lèvres.

\- T’crois qu’j’t’ai pas vu, à me mater le cul ? continua Toye, caressant le bras de Luz.

Luz arrêta de sourire. Tout à coup, l’atmosphère changea drastiquement. Il ne savait plus s’il était en danger ou s’il pouvait encore prétendre faire une blague.

Toye dut lui aussi sentir le changement car il sourit à Luz, rapprochant leur visage.

\- Calme toi, Luzie, je vais pas te casser la gueule. Après tout, t’es mon pote non ?

\- Oui, s’amusa Luz. Uniquement quand tu n’es pas bourré.

Toye sourit encore plus, collant leurs fronts l’un contre l’autre.

\- Pourquoi tu n’as jamais touché mon cul ? demanda Toye. Pourtant tu n’arrêtes pas de le regarder.

Luz haussa un sourcil, ne bougeant pas d’un pouce, faisant glisser ses mains le long des hanches de Toye.

\- Mon cher Toye, ton cul se doit d’être désiré, tu n’es pas la vulgaire catin du coin, il fallait que je te courtise un minimum.

Le sourire des deux hommes était si grand, qu’ils ne pouvaient pas s’empêcher de ricaner bêtement, l’alcool bannissant leurs filtres.

Toye ne put résister un instant de plus au rictus moqueur de Luz et se précipita sur la bouche du plus petit, le faisant tomber à la renverse sur le sol.

Heureusement pour Luz, il avait su se réceptionner correctement, même si le corps lourd de Toye tombant sur lui n’avait pas été correctement anticipé.

Le baiser lui fit cependant oublier toute douleur. Le bougre était doué de ses lèvres.

Mais les mains de Luz n’étaient pas en reste, il pouvait enfin rassasier son envie de ces fesses, et il allait enfin la combler.

Glissant ses mains sous le pantalon, il faillit gémir dans la bouche de Toye quand il sentit les muscles fermes sous ses mains.

\- Putain Luz, grogna Toye.

Le sourire de Luz était plus grand que celui du chat du Cheshire.

\- Après l’avoir courtisé, il faut savoir maltraiter l’objet du désir avec tact et doigté.

Les deux hommes ricanèrent à nouveau, leurs lèvres occupées à se dévorer.

*

Le lendemain matin, Luz se réveilla avant tout le monde, prêt à faire une blague.

Tournant la tête, il découvrit le dos nu de Toye, le drap dévoilant le début de ses fesses d’enfer.

Se léchant les lèvres, Luz se rappela la nuit délicieuse qu’il avait passé à découvrir chacune des lignes de ce corps parfait.

Posant ses lèvres sur les fesses de Toye, il sourit.

Il était prêt pour la guerre, il avait connu la perfection.


	12. Le miracle de la médecine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugene Roe/Renée Lemaire  
Babe Heffron/Eugene Roe/Renée Lemaire

Tout le campus était au courant de leur arrangement.

Cela en avait surpris plus d’un, effrayé certains, amusé d’autres, mais tout le monde y allait de sa propre opinion.

Tout avait commencé avec la gentille et douce Renée, nouvellement diplômée de son école d’infirmière, qui venait d’arriver dans le CHU du campus pour y travailler.

Elle y avait fait la connaissance du jeune interne, Eugene Roe. Les deux étaient immédiatement tombés sous le charme de l’autre.

Renée calmait les patients avec son toucher aérien et ses paroles douces et Eugene Roe soulageait leurs douleurs.

Ce duo de choc avait ensuite évolué au fur et à mesure de rencontres autour de chocolats chauds, de cafés. Bientôt, les deux sortaient ensembles, travaillaient la journée, et découvraient les plaisirs charnels.

Tout allait pour le mieux, Eugene était heureux, Renée resplendissait, leurs travails étaient parfaits.

Jusqu’à ce fameux Noël où ils rencontrèrent Babe.

En soit, que quelqu’un se présente à l’hôpital le jour de Noël n’avait rien d’aberrant, mais un patient qui s’appelait ‘Babe’, cela n’était courant.

Eugene fut le premier à l’accueillir dans la salle d’attente. Sa première pensée fut de constater à quel point Edward ‘Babe’ Heffron était incroyablement mignon.

Sa chevelure rousse contrastait avec sa peau laiteuse, ce qui lui donnait un air si enfantin et innocent. Ce qui avait le plus hypnotisé Eugene cependant était ses yeux. Deux magnifiques orbes bleu-vert qui contenait toute l’innocence du monde.

Sans même sans rendre compte, Eugene tomba immédiatement sous le charme de cet étrange jeune homme.

L’examen clinique révéla qu’il avait une maladie assez virulente de la main, et Eugene décida de le garder à l’hôpital pour la nuit.

C’est ainsi que Renée rencontra, le soir de Noël, un étrange jeune homme au sourire si lumineux qu’il en faisait pâlir de jalousie les étoiles.

Renée n’était pas dupe, elle aimait son Gene du plus profond de son être, mais de voir un tel sourire sur cet homme lui fit comprendre qu’elle venait de tomber amoureuse pour la deuxième fois.

*

Le jour de Noël, Babe avait beaucoup trop mal à la main pour espérer ignorer la douleur lancinante et l’incapacité de ses doigts à bouger correctement.

Se décidant à aller enfin à l’hôpital, il attendit patiemment son tour dans la salle d’attente.

Lorsque le docteur, ou plutôt l’interne en jugeant par son badge, Babe ne put retenir un immense sourire. Bon Dieu, ce médecin était magnifique !

L’examen clinique fut une torture pour le pauvre Babe, il sentait le toucher si apaisant du médecin sur ses mains, et il n’arrivait pas à arrêter de penser à l’idée de voir ses mains sur son corps.

Babe fut un peu déçu de voir que le Docteur Roe ne l’accompagnerait pas jusque sa chambre, mais fut rassuré de savoir qu’il pourrait le revoir, étant de garde pour Noël.

Une fois dans sa chambre, confortablement installé, une infirmière vint le voir pour s’assurer de son bien-être.

Babe faillit en pleurer de frustration. La jeune femme était une telle une déesse. Pourtant, son air fatigué et ses traits tirés par l’épuisement n’étaient pas des plus séduisants pour les personnes lambda, mais Babe n’était pas connu pour être rationnel.

*

Le Noël se passa donc tranquillement, Renée et Gene se tenant tendrement la main dans la salle de repos, s’embrassant avec douceur.

Bien sûr, ils parlèrent de ce fameux patient, s’amusant de voir qu’ils étaient tous les deux tombés sous le charme innocent de ce jeune homme.

Le lendemain, Babe fut bien obligé de partir, Eugene ne voyant aucun mal à le libérer.

*

Le Nouvel An se passa sans histoire pour le couple, mais les ennuis commencèrent lors de la rentrée universitaire.

Ils découvrirent avec surprise que Babe s’était mis en tête de les courtiser.

Tout pouvait y passer, fleurs, chocolat, propositions de films. Tout était prétexte pour les revoir.

Au début, Gene et Renée trouvèrent cela adorables, mais bien vite, ils se sentirent mal à l’aise, n’osant pas avouer à Babe qu’ils étaient ensembles. Ils ne voulaient pas risquer de ternir son sourire si innocent lorsqu’il leur proposait une sortie.

Ce fut le responsable de l’université, Dick Winters, qui eut vent de l’affaire et y mis un terme. Comment Winters avait-il appris la chose, personne ne le savait, mais tout le monde avait soupçonné Nixon, son secrétaire aussi intelligent que malicieux.

Babe fut donc convoqué par le rouquin un beau matin, lui demandant gentiment de ne plus déranger Eugene et Renée, car ils étaient ensembles.

Cela n’arrêta pas l’enthousiasme de Babe.

Au contraire, cela fut deux fois pire. Le jeune homme étendait désormais ses invitations aux deux, les suppliant presque de bien vouloir lui accorder une chance.

Un an après sa première visite à l’hôpital, Babe réussit son coup.

*

Roe fut le premier à succomber à son charme.

Après avoir attendu patiemment son tour dans la salle d’attente, Babe arriva dans le cabinet de Eugene, une coupure dans sa main.

Roe était totalement paniqué, tournant autour du roux comme si sa vie était en danger. Babe attendu patiemment que Eugene termine son bandage, pour lui annoncer avec malice.

\- Vous êtes le responsable, Doc Roe.

Eugene haussa un sourcil, surpris.

\- Ah bon ? Je n’ai pas souvenir de ça, Babe.

Babe oublia instantanément tout son plan. C’était la première fois que Eugene l’appelait par son surnom. Il l’avait toujours appelé Hedward, ou Mr. Heffron. Jamais Babe.

\- Tu m’as appelé Babe.

Le choc était encore présent dans sa voix. Eugene ouvrit les yeux de surprise, réfléchit un instant, et sourit.

Babe manqua d’embrasser Roe dans l’instant. Le sourire du médecin était quelque chose de si pur, et pourtant si timide, le jeune homme se sentait privilégié d’avoir été le témoin d’un tel acte.

Il ne put se retenir de venir embrasser le médecin, lorsque celui-ci vint vérifier le bandage une dernière fois.

Lorsque Roe releva la tête pour observer Babe, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de sentir des lèvres douces sur les siennes.

La main de Babe vint vite se coller sur sa nuque, approfondissant le baiser.

Roe avait toujours été faible face à Renée. Il ne pensait pas qu’il serait aussi faible face aux mains baladeuses de Babe.

Celui-ci arrêta bien vite son baiser, le rouge aux joues mais le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Merci Doc, je me sens beaucoup mieux !

Il déguerpit sans même demander son reste.

*

Après cet incident qui n’en était pas vraiment un, Eugene n’arrivait pas à en vouloir à Babe. Pire encore, il se sentait coupable envers Renée de ne pas ressentir une once de colère.

La mort dans l’âme et la culpabilité le rongeant jusqu’à l’os, il raconta toute l’histoire à Renée.

La solution qu’elle lui proposa ensuite lui réchauffa le cœur et le terrifia en même temps.

\- Pardon ? répéta Roe de sa voix grave et réconfortante.

\- Une relation à trois, répéta Renée, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Eugene avait envie de l’embrasser immédiatement. C’était si génial que cela en était fou.

*

Deux ans après sa première visite au CHU de son université, Babe n’en revenait toujours pas du chemin parcouru.

Ils marchaient dans les rues de la ville, slalomant entre les stands du marché de Noël.

Tout le monde les regardait étrangement, mais il n’en avait cure.

Roe, le doux médecin était entouré à sa gauche de Renée, la belle infirmière, et à sa droite, de Babe, le rouquin à l’innocence exacerbée.

Alors oui, les gens les regardaient étrangement. Se demandant comment un tel miracle avait-il pu se produire.

*

A l’université, le temps de Noël était synonyme de joie et de bonheur. Tout le monde espérait voir un cadeau sous le sapin, de revoir sa famille, de passer un bon moment autour d’un plat chaud, ou encore de jouer dans la neige.

Mais pour tout le monde, cela voulait aussi dire être témoin du seul moment de l’année où Babe, Eugene et Renée sortaient de leurs études et travails pour s’afficher au monde, fêtant leur nouvelle année de relation.

Et tout le monde ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être sous le charme de ce trio, personnalisation de la douceur et de l’empathie.

Personne ne leur disait quoi que ce soit, personne ne pouvait. Cela serait comme briser le miracle de Noël. Et ça, personne ne souhaitait voir cela arriver.


	13. Des bonbons ou...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron Speirs/Carwood Lipton  
Ceci est un UA

La première fois que Carwood vit Ron Speirs, ce fut le soir d’Halloween, déguisé en Faucheuse.

Cela avait été une rude journée à l’entreprise, et Carwood n’attendait que le moment où il pourrait aller se coucher dans son lit.

C’était sans compter qu’il avait oublié qu’on était le dernier jour du mois d’Octobre.

Carwood était Américain, mais Halloween n’était pas synonyme de fête pour lui, même s’il adorait voir le sourire des enfants lorsqu’il faisait semblant d’avoir peur.

Ainsi donc, lorsque la première sonnette et les premiers enfants sonnèrent, Carwood manqua de sombrer dans l’alcoolisme. Il n’était pas d’humeur à faire semblant.

Il ouvrit tout de même la porte, et alla chercher le peu de friandise qu’il avait, pour les donner aux enfants.

Heureusement, sa maison n’étant pas dans le trajet habituel, peu de gamins vinrent le déranger.

Au moment où il se décida enfin à se mettre en pyjama, la tête ensommeillée et les cheveux en bataille, la sonnette retentit une dernière fois.

Bougonnant, l’homme se dirigea à nouveau vers la porte. Ouvrant celle-ci, il tomba nez-à-nez avec un enfant déguisé en sorcière. Le costume était rose bonbon et Carwood pouvait apercevoir une petite bouille adorable sous la dentelle.

\- Des bonbons ou un sort !

La voix fluette essayait clairement d’être menaçante, mais ce n’était pas la raison du choc de Carwood.

Il venait de rencontrer le regard impitoyable d’une Faucheuse habillant un homme diablement sexy.

Le regard de l’homme était sans équivoque. ‘Ayez l’air terrifié, sinon je vous tue de mes propres mains.’

Carwood sourit gentiment. Le regard de cet homme ne lui faisait pas peur, c’était évident que cette gamine était sa fille. Carwood saluait l’effort du père de s’habiller pour accompagner sa fille, cela montrait d’une attention toute particulière.

Prenant un air terrifié, Carwood se dépêcha de sortir les derniers bonbons de ses poches, remplissant le pot que lui tendait la jeune fille.

La fillette éclata de rire, montrant avec fierté à son père son seau de bonbon.

L’homme au regard d’acier se fendit d’un léger sourire, qui n’échappa pas à Carwood. Diable, cela rendait l’homme encore plus sexy, avec cette mâchoire carrée.

Les deux compères partirent de son perron, et Carwood déplora la présence de la robe de la Faucheuse, l’empêchant de regarder plus en détail cet homme mystérieux et charmant.

Les regardant disparaître au coin de sa rue, il se rappela soudainement qu’il était fatigué, et referma la porte avec toute la rapidité dont ses membres engourdis étaient capables, et il monta se coucher, savourant la douceur de l’oreiller.

Le lendemain, Carwood fut ravi de constater que c’était le weekend et qu’il n’avait pas à travailler. Décidant de fêter cela, il sortit pour aller s’acheter quelques viennoiseries à grignoter.

Traversant la rue, il passa devant le jardin de ses nouveaux voisins qui venaient d’emménager.

Jetant un rapide coup d’œil, il vit une petite fille pleurer, se tenant le genou qui commençait à saigner.

Carwood ne perdit pas de temps, se précipitant dans le jardin, son paquet de viennoiseries coincé sous le bras.

S’agenouillant aux côtés de la fille, il la regarda avec ses yeux doux.

\- Et bien alors, ma petite ? Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

La jeune fille arrêta de pleurer, observant le sourire tendre de Carwood.

\- Je suis tombée, dit-elle, étouffant ses sanglots.

Carwood soupira gentiment, sortant son paquet de dessous son bras pour offrir un pain au chocolat à la fillette.

Celle-ci le prit avec envie et mordit dedans avec joie.

\- Où sont tes parents ? demanda Carwood. Tu devrais soigner cette blessure.

La jeune fille, des miettes autour de la bouche, le regarda avec de grands yeux.

\- Je n’ai que mon papa, et il va bientôt revenir !

Carwood haussa un sourcil surpris.

Un père et sa fille ? Pourquoi cela lui semblait si familier.

Un éclair de compréhension le traversa.

\- Oh, ne serais-tu pas cette sorcière qui m’a vidé de mes bonbons hier soir ? demanda-t-il avec malice.

La jeune fille rougit, baissant les yeux et mâchant son pain en silence.

Carwood éclata d’un rire franc.

\- Je me disais bien ! Allez, montre-moi le chemin, je dois désinfecter cette plaie !

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil, suspicieux.

\- Mon papa m’a toujours dit de ne pas suivre les inconnus.

Carwood plissa les yeux de malice.

\- Mon papa me disait ça aussi, mais je vais te dire un secret. Une sorcière comme toi ne peut pas craindre grand-chose de moi n’est-ce pas ?

La fillette sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Non ! Je suis la plus puissante !

Carwood éclata à nouveau de rire, ébouriffant les cheveux de la gamine.

\- Je vais te dire ce que l’on va faire. Tu ne bouges pas d’ici, et je vais chercher des pansements chez moi d’accord ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête, se léchant les doigts avec délectation.

Carwood sourit tendrement. Cette enfant était adorable.

*

Carwood ne mit pas plus de dix minutes pour retrouver sa boîte de pansements et de désinfectant et retraverser la rue pour découvrir que la jeune fille n’avait pas bouger d’un pouce, l’observant avec curiosité.

L’homme découvrit à nouveau le genou en sang. La plaie n’avait pas l’air très grave. Il sortit le désinfectant et un coton et entreprit de laver la plaie.

Etonnement la jeune fille ne fit pas un bruit, ce qui surprit Carwood. D’ordinaire, les enfants se mettaient à grogner en présence de désinfectant. Cela dit, au vu du comportement de son père la veille, il n’avait aucun mal à comprendre d’où venait son fort caractère.

\- Papa !

Le cri fit sursauter Carwood violemment, manquant de laisser tomber le pansement.

Terminant rapidement de poser le pansement, il se releva et se retourna, pour se retrouver nez à nez au visage surpris et assez menaçant de l’homme qu’il avait vu hier.

\- Shadé ?

Cela devait être le nom de la jeune fille.

\- Je vais bien papa, soupira la fillette, comme si c’était chose coutumière.

\- Et vous êtes ?

Le ton devint plus dur, mais Carwood sourit.

Son sourire eut l’air de détendre le père, car sa mâchoire se détendit légèrement.

\- Carwood Lipton, dit-il d’un ton franc.

Il serra la main tendue, savourant avec délice la chaleur de l’autre homme.

\- Speirs.

Pas de prénom, nota Carwood. Il n’en avait cure cela dit, cet homme était intriguant. Ce masque dur qu’il laissait transparaître était curieux, il n’avait jamais connu d’homme aussi intriguant.

Speirs tendit la main et sa fille la saisit, et ils repartirent en direction de leur maison, non sans donner un hochement de tête approbateur en direction de Lipton.

On sentait bien en le voyait s’éloigner avec sa fille que sa démarche n’avait rien de naturel. Il ressemblait à un prédateur à l’affut.

Levant les yeux au ciel, savourant la chaleur du soleil d’automne, Carwood se redirigea chez lui, il avait une grasse matinée à finir.

*

Le lendemain de l’incident avec la fille de son voisin, Carwood se fit réveiller par le bruit insistant de sa sonnette.

Maugréant et pestant dans sa barbe contre ceux qui osaient le réveiller, il se dirigea, en pantalon de pyjama pour ouvrir la porte.

*~*

Ron Speirs adorait sa fille vraiment, mais lorsqu’elle avait une idée en tête, même lui ne pouvait la lui retirer.

Il savait de qui elle tenait ce caractère aussi intransigeant et cela le remplissait de fierté à chaque fois.

Lorsqu’il était rentré de sa course matinale pour voir un homme inconnu penché sur sa fille, son sang n’avait fait qu’un tour, et il se voyait déjà tuer l’homme s’il faisait du mal à sa fille.

Heureusement, ce n’était que leur voisin qui était en train de panser la plaie de sa fille.

Cela avait surpris Speirs, d’une part parce que ce n’était pas le genre de sa fille de demander de l’aide aux étrangers et d’autre part parce que vraiment, le soir d’Halloween n’avait pas rendu justice à la perfection qu’était le sourire de son voisin.

Mais cela n’avait pas empêché Speirs de prendre sa fille pour se dépêcher de la ramener à l’intérieur.

Observant ensuite par la fenêtre, il avait vu son, magnifique, voisin fermer les yeux et lever la tête vers le ciel, un sourire de bonheur traverser son visage.

Quel homme étrange, pensa Speirs. Sexy comme un diable, mais étrange.

Cela n’était sans compter sa petite fille qui ne cessa de lui rabrouer qu’il devait lui préparer un quelque chose pour le remercier.

On ne dirait pas, mais une jeune fillette de sept ans était diablement autoritaire et Speirs ne pouvait pas démentir.

*

C’est ainsi que Speirs, aux aurores d’un dimanche matin, se fit réveiller par sa fille, lui hurlant de se dépêcher de s’habiller pour apporter les brownies au gentil monsieur.

A quel moment sa fille se mit à se lever avant lui, Ron ne saurait le dire, mais il y avait plus plaisant comme réveil que d’avoir une boule d’énergie sauter sur son ventre.

S’habillant avec lenteur, Speirs sortit ensuite de sa maison, sa fille courant à ses côtés, un plat de nourriture dans les bras.

Sonnant à la porte sans interruption, Shadé ne pouvait s’empêcher de rire en regardant son père.

Lorsque la porte s’ouvrit, Speirs manqua de tout renverser sur sa fille.

Là, devant lui, se tenait un dieu grec.

Lipton était torse nu, dévoila une musculature bien définie, des épaules larges, des yeux toujours aussi pétillant.

Mais ce qui avait donner envie à Speirs de le plaquer contre le mur à l’instant était ses cheveux, ébouriffés par le sommeil, lui donnant un air si indécent que l’homme eut du mal à se contrôler.

Le regard embrumé de Carwood s’éclaircit lorsqu’il vit l’homme et sa fille.

\- Oh ?

\- Carwood ! s’écria Shadé de sa voix enfantine.

Sa fille sauta au cou de Carwood qui la prit dans ses bras, ne quittant pas Ron des yeux.

Shadé expliqua en long et en travers tous les détails de la préparation de son dessert, alors que Ron tendait le plat à Carwood.

\- Entrez donc, proposa Carwood, déposa la fille au sol pour prendre le plat des mains de Speirs.

Leurs doigts se frôlèrent et Ron resta un moment interdit, observant ses doigts, déjà plus frais, la chaleur de Carwood disparaissant déjà.

Cet homme était une tentation vivante.

Carwood n’avait pas l’air au courant des tergiversions internes de Speirs, se contentant de les diriger à l’intérieur de sa maison, Shadé sautant joyeusement à côté.

*~*

La première fois que Ron perdit la bataille contre Carwood et son visage parfait, ce fut lors de la réunion parent-professeurs de sa fille.

Bien sûr, ce n’était qu’une simple réunion avec le maître d’école, mais une réunion urgente à son travail pris Ron de court et il ne pouvait décemment pas décaler cet événement.

Alors il appela Carwood. Carwood et son sourire tendre et ses yeux emplit de joie.

Et bien sûr, Carwood accepta sans même hésiter, cela faisait plusieurs mois déjà que Shadé faisait des aller-retours entre sa maison et la sienne, s’amusant autant avec son père qu’avec Carwood.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d’apprendre que Shadé avait présenté Carwood comme étant son deuxième père.

Carwood n’avait pas eu l’air plus embarrassé que ça, même si leurs relations étaient devenues plus intimes, Speirs prenant plus de temps pour venir voir Carwood et Lipton déposant quelque fois des pâtisseries et prenant le petit-déjeuner avec eux le weekend.

*

Le jour où Ron se retrouva plaquer contre un mur par un Carwood plus que pressé de le débarrasser de ses vêtements, il n’avait vraiment pas prévu ça.

Cela avait été un petit-déjeuner plus que banal, Carwood venant déposer ses habituels croissants et autres douceurs, Speirs le dévorant du regard tout en discrétion et Shadé qui s’amusait à dévorer le plus de viennoiseries possibles.

Carwood regardait Speirs avec ses yeux si malicieux et Speirs ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’y perdre à chaque fois.

\- Dis papa, Carwood peut habiter chez nous ?

Speirs manqua de tomber de sa chaise et Lipton se mit à tousser avec violence, une miette de croissant bloquée dans la gorge.

Les deux hommes regardèrent la gamine avec des yeux ronds, mais celle-ci était complètement oublieuse de la bombe qu’elle venait de lancer et s’amusait déjà à chercher un autre croissant pour le manger.

\- Et bien…

Speirs n’était pas du genre à parler mais le seul moment où il dut dire quelque chose, aucun mot n’arriva à sortir de sa bouche.

\- Pourquoi tu penses ça, ma petite ? demanda Carwood avec ce ton si doux qu’il donnait envie à Speirs de se lever pour l’embrasser sur le champ.

\- Ben, j’sais pas, Carwood est plus souvent chez nous que chez lui, ce serait plus simple, non ?

Speirs se mordit la langue avec violence. Carwood n’allait pas mieux, le visage blanc, les yeux vides, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit.

\- Mais, commença Speirs. Ma chérie, ce genre de situation implique souvent…

Il n’arrivait pas à prononcer les mots. Bien sûr, sur le papier, Carwood et lui ne s’étaient jamais touchés en dehors de rapports amicaux, mais ils passaient chaque parcelle de leurs temps libres chez l’autre, sortaient tous les deux le soir et se racontaient leur journée, permettant à Ron d’avoir une coupure avec sa vie de parent.

Alors bien sûr, officiellement, aucun des deux n’étaient en couple avec l’autre mais sans même s’en rendre compte, ils avaient construit leurs vies ensemble. La seule ayant remarqué était Shadé, ce qui en disait long sur le déni que pouvait avoir Speirs et Lipton.

En parlant de Carwood, celui-ci avait le regard un peu sombre, observant Speirs en silence, un sourire sur le visage.

Speirs n’avait jamais vu ce visage, il était différent des autres, plus primal et bestial. Il en frissonna, vivant ce pseudo-danger comme une drogue.

Lorsque Shadé monta pour aller se laver, Carwood se leva aussi, se rapprochant de Speirs.

*

Carwood ne savait pas ce qu’il lui avait pris. Tout était encore flou dans sa tête.

Tout ce dont il se souvenait, était de Shadé évoquant l’idée que lui et Speirs soit un couple et soudainement, tout ce qu’il voulait était embrasser Speirs.

Et il l’avait fait. Et il s’était senti si bien. Plaquer Speirs contre un mur avait réveillé des instincts primaux chez lui qu’il pensait avoir oublié.

Et il ne s’était pas arrêté là. Ses mains avaient glissé sous le t-shirt de Speirs, caressant ce torse qu’il désirait depuis si longtemps.

Ce dont il se souvenait aussi, avait été les mains puissantes de Speirs lui saisirent la nuque pour l’embrasser violement.

Ils s’étaient séparés, à bout de souffle.

\- Shadé, commença Speirs.

Carwood hocha la tête. Mieux valait pour la jeune fille de ne pas tomber sur son père et son tout nouvel amant.

*

Shadé était curieuse de savoir à quel moment ses deux pères s’étaient rendus compte qu’ils s’aimaient, mais elle n’en avait cure.

Sa mère ne lui avait jamais manqué, son père avait toujours été là pour combler ses moindres besoins et même du haut de ses sept ans, elle avait toujours désiré avoir une autre personne pour s’occuper d’elle et de son père.

Lorsqu’elle avait rencontré Carwood la première fois, elle avait été surprise de découvrir un homme tendre et attentionné, à la fois envers elle et son père.

Elle avait adopté immédiatement Carwood. Son père avait mis plus de temps, mais au final, il avait adopté Carwood aussi.

Mais là, assis sur les chaises de la mairie, entouré de deux trois amis proches de ses parents, elle observait avec curiosité le sourire de victoire de Carwood, et celui plus chaleureux de Ron.

\- Vous pouvez embrassé le marié.

Le maire prononça les mots avec humour, mais cela n’empêcha pas Carwood de venir embrasser Speirs avec passion.

Shadé explosa de rire, applaudissant de toutes ses forces.

Elle avait trouvé un nouveau papa et il était formidable. Avec lui, il ne manquait plus personne, la famille était complète.

Son papa ne manquerait de rien, de ça, elle en était sûre.

*

Le soir d’Halloween était synonyme de beaucoup de choses, mais pour Shadé, flanqué de son costume de sorcière rose fluo, c’était surtout l’envie de bonbon qui primait.

Derrière elle, une faucheuse et un ange la suivait, se tenant par la main.

\- Tu penses qu’un jour elle arrêtera de vouloir fêter Halloween ? demanda Carwood, remettant son auréole en place.

Speirs le regarda, souriant avec malice.

\- Qui sait ? En tout cas, je sais que je le fêterai toujours avec toi et elle aussi.

Lipton sourit avec chaleur et tendresse, embrassa tendrement Speirs.

\- J’y compte bien, murmura Lipton.

Shadé était heureuse, peu importe si les gens lui donnaient des bonbons ou pas, ou si elle faisait vraiment peur, elle avait ses deux papas pour terrifier les gens et les forcer à leur donner des bonbons.

Ça c’était Halloween pour elle. Avec ses deux parents.


	14. Deux requins se rencontrent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron Speirs/David Webster

Webster n’était pas quelqu’un de violent par nature, tout le monde autour de lui le remarquait bien vite.

Ses belles paroles et son intelligence vive lui étaient bien plus utiles que la force brute.

C’est pourquoi, cela avait surpris tout le monde de voir le jeune David se lancer à corps perdu dans la guerre européenne.

Qu’à cela ne tienne, il montrerait à ces gens de quel bois il se chauffait.

L’hôpital arriva cependant bien vite, le soldat n’ayant pas pu se retenir de crier ‘’ils m’ont eu’’, lorsqu’il se fit tirer à la jambe.

Son retour à Haguenau fut la marche de la honte, tout le monde se moquant plus ou moins ouvertement de lui, rien de bien méchant, mais l’ego idéaliste de Webster était touché en son cœur.

Lorsqu’il croisa le capitaine Speirs, attendant de se faire assigner, il ignorait tout des rumeurs qui couraient à son sujet.

Lorsque Speirs l’assigna à son bataillon sans même y repenser à deux fois, Webster sourit intérieurement, ce capitaine-là n’avait pas l’air de connaître sa propre réputation.

Un départ à neuf pour deux hommes que tout opposait.

*

Speirs était surpris de voir que Webster pouvait être très attachant, mais pas dans le genre sympathique, plutôt dans le genre collant.

Il en avait déjà plein les bras de s’occuper de sa compagnie et de Lip qui était en pleine maladie, et voilà que le revenant n’arrêtait pas de lui courir dans les pattes, lui parlant sans arrêt.

Speirs pouvait jurer qu’au moins une fois, il avait entendu parler de requins.

Ce n’était pas faute d’essayer de tuer son enthousiasme à coup de regards assassins, mais le pauvre homme semblait y être imperméable.

Speirs comprit bien vite pourquoi.

Liebgott et Webster passait leur temps à s’engueuler pour des broutilles, au point d’en venir aux poings des fois. Pas étonnant donc qu’un simple regard ne lui fasse pas peur. Surtout lorsque l’on voyait la réactivité qu’avait Liebgott quand il s’agissait de coller des pains sur le visage parfait de Web.

Lorsqu’ils quittèrent Haguenau en direction de Landsberg, Speirs s’était adapté bon gré mal gré à la présence de Web, en venant presque à manquer ses babillages incessants lorsqu’il n’était pas présent.

*

Lorsque Webster pénétra dans ce camp si particulier, il faillit en vomir ses tripes. L’horreur se lisait sur le visage de tous les hommes et pour une fois, personne ne faisait de blagues, personne ne parlait.

Tout le monde contemplait en silence cette horreur absolue.

Speirs n’avait pas l’air plus affecté que ça, gardant un masque froid de capitaine et donnant ses ordres sans y réfléchir à deux fois.

Webster l’observa cependant du coin de l’œil, avisant de sa mâchoire plus serrée que d’habitude et son front plissé par le dégoût.

Passant silencieusement à côté de lui, Webster lui pressa l’avant-bras. Le contact ne dura même pas une seconde, le soldat déjà reparti s’occuper de ses tâches. Speirs tourna la tête, observant le soldat de son regard insondable.

Vraiment Webster était un personnage étrange.

*

Le nid d’Hitler. Webster entra dans cet endroit assez impressionné.

La découverte de la réserve d’alcool fut une plus grande joie et bientôt, tous les soldats présents étaient dans une douce transe alcoolique.

Lorsque Speirs arriva enfin avec les gradés, Webster peinait à tenir debout.

Speirs se positionna devant lui, sans même cacher sa désapprobation, son regard fusillant Web telle une mitraillette.

Celui-ci n’eut pas l’air de comprendre, essayant désespérément de se relever pour venir saluer son capitaine.

Seulement, son oreille interne, imbibée d’alcool, en décida autrement et il s’écroula en avant, uniquement rattrapé par les bras puissants de Speirs.

\- Soldat Webster ! Vous voir vous évanouir dans mes bras ne relève pas de mes compétences. Si vous vouliez vous faire remarquer, pas besoin d’aller aussi loin !

Speirs roula des yeux, Webster complètement oublieux de ces mots, son esprit étant embrumé par l’alcool.

Ron soupira et lâcha le soldat qui se mangea le sol sans pitié.

Mais même dans cet état, Ron ne pouvait s’empêcher de le prendre en pitié. Après tout, il avait appris à apprécier la personnalité si changeante de Webster.

S’approchant de son oreille, il déclara d’un ton dur.

\- Webster, présentez-vous sobre à la porte du lieutenant Lipton. Vous y serez accueilli comme il se doit. En attendant, décuvez !

Webster grogna quelque chose et Speirs jura qu’il avait entendu distinctement les mots ‘incroyable sparky’ et ‘séduisant’.

Ses lèvres s’étirèrent en un demi-sourire et il se pencha à nouveau vers Webster.

\- Si vous arrivez à décuver avant ce soir, je vous ferais découvrir pourquoi Lipton a toujours un peu mal au bassin.

Webster ronflait déjà doucement, et Speirs se releva, un sourire sadique sur le visage.

Oh oui, il allait s’amuser.


	15. Une réparation fortuite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron Speirs/Carwood Lipton  
Encore un autre UA, encore un autre speirton (oui je les aime beaucoup XD)

Ronald Speirs conduisait tranquillement le long de la route sombre.

La journée à la station de police avait été longue et il rêvait de se retrouver dans son lit, sous sa couette bien chaude.

Personne ne l’attendait chez lui mais Ron n’en avait cure, il n’était pas quelqu’un taillé pour les relations et il était marié à son travail de toute façon.

La route pour arriver dans son petit coin de paradis était longue et sinueuse, ce n’était même pas une vraie route, plutôt un gros chemin grossièrement goudronné.

Il connaissait cette route comme sa poche, elle traversait plusieurs villages, avec quelques stations d’essences et deux ou trois garages sur le chemin.

Rien n’aurait donc pu se passer de si grave que ça, sauf lorsque Ron se rendit compte que son capot commençait à fumer de manière suspecte.

Jurant dans sa barbe, il regarda le premier panneau qui arriva sous ses yeux, dans l’espoir de trouver encore un garage ouvert à cette heure tardive.

Heureusement pour lui, un dernier se trouvait encore sur sa route et il accéléra un peu plus. Il pouvait y être en trois minutes. Il pria pour que sa voiture ne lâche pas l’affaire pour le chemin restant.

*

Carwood Lipton regarda sa montre avec envie.

Il avait encore quelques petites réparations de routine à effectuer sur sa Ford vedette et il était prêt à fermer boutique.

On pouvait sûrement lui reprocher de travailler beaucoup trop, mais personne ne passerait à cette heure si avancée de la soirée.

Au moment même où le jeune homme commençait à fermer la porte de son garage, il se retourna lorsqu’il entendit le son d’une voiture se garer et une portière claquer.

Un homme magnifique en descendit, déconcentrant complètement Carwood.

Rougissant, il s’approcha de l’homme, se voyant déjà lui proposer directement de passer aux choses sérieuses… avec la voiture bien sûr, se morigéna Carwood.

*

Lorsque Ron sortit de la voiture, l’homme, qu’il supposait être le garagiste, se retourna et il manqua de s’éclater la tête la première contre le sol.

Le garagiste était une vision des Dieux.

Une cicatrice sur la joue droite, des épaules carrés, des cheveux ébouriffés par le travail, avec des yeux bleus si attirants.

Si encore ce n’était que cela, Ron ne pouvait s’empêcher de désirer cet homme, avec son bleu de travail user qui moulait son corps de la manière la plus avantageuse et ces tâches de cambouis qui parcourait son visage et ses mains.

Oui, l’adage était vrai, les hommes en sueur et tâchés par le travail était l’une des plus grosses faiblesses de Ron, peut-être tout autant que les belles femmes rousses à la peau laiteuse.

\- Bonsoir. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Bordel. La voix du garagiste était parfaite. Grave, virile, mais si douce.

Speirs en resta sans voix.

L’autre homme haussa un sourcil, attendant patiemment la réponse de Speirs.

Celui-ci se rendit enfin compte qu’il fixait l’homme un peu trop longtemps.

\- Mon moteur fume, fut sa seule réponse.

Le garagiste sourit et les neurones de Ron se mirent en vacances. Plus aucune pensée ne traversait son esprit autre que l’unique idée qu’il voulait voir cet homme sourire comme ça uniquement pour lui.

\- On va regarder ça dans ce cas !

\- Je suis Ron, se présenta le brun.

Pourquoi s’était-il présenté ? Aucune idée, ce n’était pas son genre non plus de tomber sous le charme du premier inconnu devant lui.

Mais cet homme avait un magnétisme assez puissant, Ron ne pouvait s’empêcher de graviter autour de lui.

*

\- Je suis Ron.

La voix de l’homme dans son dos le fit se mordre la langue.

Bon Dieu, comment on pouvait être aussi beau et sexy ? Cela faisait bien longtemps que Carwood n’avait pas connu un tel désir charnel. Pas de puis son ancienne femme, décédée trop longtemps auparavant.

\- Carwood, répondit-il sans même regarder l’autre, ouvrant déjà le capot.

Observant avec critique les pièces du moteur, Carwood soupira. Cet homme ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. C’était une belle panne qu’il avait sur les bras et il n’avait pas la foi de la faire ce soir.

\- Excusez-moi, Monsieur Ron ? Je crains que votre voiture ne puisse pas être réparée ce soir…

*

Ron ouvrit grand les yeux. Sa voiture était finie ? Cela lui faisait une belle jambe ! il avait encore une vingtaine kilomètres et il se voyait mal les faire à pied.

\- Vous auriez des véhicules de remplacement ?

Carwood rougit et baissa les yeux. Ron grogna intérieurement. Il ne savait pas s’il voulait posséder cette innocence ou s’il voulait le voir se lâcher en lui, mais il était sûr d’une chose, il voulait ce Carwood !

\- Non, mais je peux vous déposer chez vous, si vous n’habitez pas loin. Sinon, je connais un motel pas loin d’ici et vous pourrez revenir demain.

Ron haussa les sourcils.

\- J’habite à une vingtaine de kilomètres d’ici, en continuant sur la route, est-ce que cela serait un problème pour vous ?

Carwood lui sourit une fois de plus, le faisant défaillir.

\- Absolument pas, avec plaisir, continua l’homme. J’ai rarement une compagnie aussi agréable.

Le rouge qui monta à ses joues était la plus belle couleur que Ron ait pu voir à ce jour.

Il était dans la merde.

*

Le trajet en voiture fut à la fois si long et si court.

Si long, parce que Carwood n’en revenait toujours d’avoir ouvertement dragué Ron sans gêne et si court parce que ledit Ron était d’une compagnie plus qu’agréable en effet.

Il ne parlait pas des masses, mais avait toujours le bon mot à dire au bon moment.

Carwood appréciait beaucoup ce trait de personnalité.

La maison de Ron se dégageait à l’horizon et celui-ci dut se sentir un peu attristé lorsqu’il dut dire au revoir à Carwood.

\- Merci pour ce voyage… intéressant.

Après ses paroles mystérieuses, il sourit tel un prédateur et lui tendit sa main.

Carwood la serra avec envie, savourant la force qu’il pouvait sentir dans cette poignée.

\- A demain, Monsieur Ron.

Avec un immense sourire, il observa l’homme descendre, appréciant sans vergogne la magnifique chute de rein qu’il pouvait deviner sous les vêtements.

*

Le lendemain, Ron se retrouva comme un imbécile, devant sa maison, sans voiture et sans moyen de déplacement pour aller jusqu’au garage.

Sortant son annuaire, il chercha le nom du garage, qu’il avait pris soin de prendre hier, si jamais il y avait un soucis.

Trouvant sans peine ce qu’il cherchait, il composa le numéro sur son téléphone à l’intérieur de sa maison, attendant patiemment tout en observant l’horloge.

\- Carwood Lipton garage, bonjour?

\- Bonjour Carwood.

*

La voix à l’autre bout du fil était reconnaissable entre toutes. Un savant mélange de supériorité et de virilité. Ron.

\- Bonjour Ron. Comment puis-je vous aider ?

\- Je suis venu aux nouvelles pour ma voiture, car je suis dans l’incapacité de venir la récupérer et j’aurais souhaité savoir s’il était possible que vous puissiez me la ramener ce soir chez moi ?

Carwood sourit. Il avait une seconde chance de revoir Ron ? Il la prendrait immédiatement.

\- Bien sûr ! Je ferme à horaires habituelles ce soir, je passerai chez vous vers dix-huit heures trente !

\- Je vous attends avec impatience, répondit Ron.

Carwood n’eut aucun mal à sentir le désir et l’envie dans sa voix avant de raccrocher.

Il était dans la merde jusqu’au coup.

Mais il avait une voiture à réparer et plus vite que ça !

*

Lorsque l’horloge sonna six heures tapantes, Ron sortait tranquillement de sa douche, prêt à recevoir Carwood.

Vraiment, ce n’était pas dans son genre de se préparer à ce point alors que le garagiste allait sûrement être plein de cambouis et uniquement présent pour lui rendre sa voiture, mais il voulait paraître sous son meilleur jour.

Lorsqu’il entendit la voiture se garer, Ron sortit sur le perron pour accueillir Carwood.

Sortant de la voiture, ses cheveux emmêlés et ses lèvres s’étirant en un immense sourire, Speirs ne put retenir le gémissement qui passa ses lèvres.

Heureusement pour lui, Carwood n’entendit rien du tout et se contenta de s’approcher de l’homme, lui tendant les clés de la voiture.

\- Votre voiture, Ron.

Le sourire de Carwood était si pur, il était contagieux.

Ron sourit en retour, remarquant le regard brillant de Carwood.

*

\- J’aurais besoin que vous me rameniez chez moi, cette fois-ci, continua Carwood, le rouge aux joues.

Pourquoi dévisagea-t-il cet homme avec autant d’insistance ? Pour sa défense, l’odeur masculine qu’il sentait se dégager de Ron n’allait pas en sa faveur, il se sentait déjà à l’étroit dans son pantalon.

Ron haussa un sourcil, observant Carwood.

\- Mais bien sûr, Carwood. Avec le plus grand des plaisirs.

Les joues de Carwood s’enflammèrent lorsque la voix de Ron descendit plus encore, devenant plus sauvage qu’auparavant.

Le trajet fut étrangement plus silencieux que le premier, une tension prenant place. Pas le genre désagréable, plutôt le genre qui promettait une nuit à ne pas oublier.

Une fois arrivés chez lui, Carwood sortit de la voiture, Ron à sa suite.

Au pas de sa porte, Lipton se retourna, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un Ron extrêmement proche de lui, son souffle caressant ses joues doucement.

\- Vous êtes quelqu’un de très intéressant, Carwood.

La voix de Ron n’était qu’un simple murmure, rauque et intimidant. Le corps de Carwood était en feu. Comment ne pas résister à l’appel du danger ?

Ron se rapprocha un peu plus, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celles de Carwood.

\- Je ne suis pas encore lavé, répliqua Carwood, dans un dernier espoir de ne pas sombrer dans la dépravation que pouvait offrir le corps de Ron.

L’autre homme sourit, tel un prédateur.

\- Je n’ai jamais dit que cela me gênait.

Et sans attendre, il combla l’espace vide entre eux, plaquant Carwood contre sa porte, agrippant avec envie ses fesses, collant son corps contre celui de Lipton.

Carwood répondait au baiser sans même s’y rendre compte. Les mains de Ron malaxaient délicieusement ses fesses, ses dents mordillant ses lèvres.

Carwood passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Ron, savourant cette chevelure si soyeuse et si agréable.

Le baiser était délicieux, il s’éternisait, Ron ne semblant pas presser de quitter la chaleur du corps de Carwood.

Les deux hommes continuaient de s’embrasser, se caressant leurs corps avec avidité, découvrant les points sensibles au travers des vêtements.

Lorsque Ron s’écarta de Carwood pour l’observer, ses yeux noirs brillant d’une flamme brûlante de désir, celui-ci rapprocha sa tête, gémissant pour en avoir plus.

Ron posa un index sur ses lèvres.

\- Je vous verrai demain, Carwood, propre ou pas, habillé ou pas. Soyez chez moi à six heures tapantes, vous aurez une surprise. Bonne soirée.

Sans même attendre la réponse de Carwood, Ron fit volteface et repartit dans sa voiture, laissant un Lipton pantelant de désir, toujours contre sa porte.

*

Ron rentra dans sa voiture et observa Carwood se redresser pour le regarder.

Souriant, il fut satisfait de constater que Carwood frissonna. Il savait l’effet qu’avait son sourire sur les gens, il inspirait souvent la terreur, mais étrangement, Carwood était excité.

Ron trouvait cela diablement érotique et il ne voulait pas prendre le corps offert de Carwood au-devant même de sa maison, il n’avait toujours pas décidé s’il voulait ravir l’innocence de Carwood, ou s’il voulait voir le jeune homme lâcher sa bête intérieure.

Se léchant les lèvres d’anticipation, Ron démarra la voiture, faisant un dernier clin d’œil en direction de Carwood, avant de partir pour chez lui.

Le lendemain n’arriverait jamais assez vite, se dit-il, la bosse dans son pantalon pulsant douloureusement.


	16. Les horreurs de la guerre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron Speirs/Carwood Lipton

Carwood était tellement heureux de retrouver la maison qui lui avait été attribué. La journée avait été un tourbillon émotionnel. La découverte de Landsberg et de cette chose horrible n’était pas un souvenir heureux.

Il ne savait même pas comment il avait pu tenir toute la journée sans craquer, mais il sentait que cela n’allait pas tarder et il voulait être seul quand cela arriverait.

Se précipitant sous la douche, il salua avec bonheur l’eau tiède lavant la crasse et l’odeur immonde de la chair en putréfaction qui s’était accroché à lui après cette terrible journée.

Il ne voulait pas rejoindre le mess ce soir, il n’avait pas envie de voir ses hommes, de devoir les réconforter alors que lui-même ne savait pas comment se protéger de ces atrocités.

Putain de Nazis.

Ne remettant que des sous-vêtements, il allait se glisser sous les draps du lit lorsque la porte de la chambre s’ouvrit avec fracas, laissant passer un capitaine Speirs.

Celui-ci avait les cheveux en bataille, les yeux dilatés par un sentiment que Carwood ne lui avait jamais vu, du désespoir et une furie sous-jacente qui lui fit un peu peur.

Ron s’approcha de lui sans dire un mot. Les deux hommes se regardèrent en silence, seule la respiration prononcée de Speirs se faisant entendre dans la pénombre.

Sans crier gare, Speirs se jeta sur la bouche de Carwood, le poussant contre le mur le plus proche.

Lip se laissa faire, pris de court par la soudaine violence et ce besoin si primal qu’il pouvait sentir de Speirs.

Carwood grogna de plaisir quand son amant lui agrippa sauvagement les fesses, l’embrassant à en perdre haleine.

Carwood aurait presque eut peur de la violence de Speirs, s’il ne savait pas qu’elle n’était pas dirigée contre lui. Il n’était qu’un exutoire et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Speirs n’était pas comme les autres soldats.

Ses émotions pouvaient être contenues jusqu’à un certain point et gare à celui qui devrait expérimenter l’explosion. Heureusement pour Lipton, il avait appris depuis Bastogne, comment gérer les élans passionnés de Speirs.

Carwood mit ses mains autour du cou de Ron, lui massant la base de la tête, l’embrassant plus profondément.

Speirs était déjà en train de dégrafer son pantalon, tout en baissant le caleçon de Carwood.

Se détachant de lui, Lipton observa Speirs avec son regard si doux et bienveillant.

Speirs en resta un moment interdit, se gorgeant de l’innocence et de la bonté si pure de Carwood.

\- Je sais, murmura Carwood dans un souffle.

Speirs serra les dents, poussant à nouveau Lip, cette fois-ci sur le lit.

Il retira sans ménagement le t-shirt et le caleçon de celui-ci, puis se débarrassa de ses vêtements encore plus vite, s’allongeant sur Carwood, qui était plus qu’heureux de prendre toute la colère de Speirs, de faire en sorte de reconstruire l’homme qui avait été brisé par cette journée si terrible.

Speirs prit à peine le temps de le préparer, salivant sans ménagement son sexe.

Carwood regardait avec intensité Speirs, se relaxant face au traitement qu’il savait imminent.

Il grinça des dents lorsque Ron le pénétra sans douceur. Cela aurait pu être pire, mais ce n’était pas plus agréable pour autant.

Speirs lâcha un soupir, un unique son de plaisir, son visage toujours fermé par la colère et le désespoir.

Carwood posa ses mains sur le visage de Speirs, l’approchant de lui, jusqu’à ce que leurs fronts se touchent.

Lipton inspira profondément, se gorgeant de l’odeur de Ron.

\- Je sais, murmura-t-il à nouveau. Je suis là, Ron.

A l’entente de son nom, Ron frissonna et se mit en mouvement.

Carwood laissa échapper un cri, mélange de douleur et de plaisir, lorsque Ron déchargea toute sa rage en lui, s’abandonnant complètement dans ses bras.

Carwood était là pour lui, là à chaque coup de bassin, là à chaque soupir de plaisir, à chaque trait de son visage qui se détendait au fur et à mesure que l’amour de Lip effaçait toutes les horreurs qu’il avait pu voir aujourd’hui.

\- Ron, gémit Carwood.

Le sexe était bon, brutal, mais si délicieux.

Carwood plongea son regard compréhensif dans celui, embrumé par le doute, de Ron.

\- Ron, murmura Carwood. Je t’aime.

Il caressa la joue de Ron, lui souriant avec douceur.

Speirs se noya dans le regard de Carwood, l’embrassant ensuite avec une passion endiablée, continuant de le pénétrer avec toujours plus de force.

Lipton passa ses mains autour de la nuque de Speirs, poussant sa tête en arrière et dévoilant son cou sous le plaisir.

Ron suça avec violence la chair offerte, marquant Carwood.

Lipton haletait déjà, sentant l’orgasme arrivé plus vite que prévu. Lorsque Ron se lâchait comme ça, Carwood n’arrivait jamais à tenir très longtemps.

Ron non plus d’ailleurs.

Lipton sentait la chaleur familière de l’orgasme l’envahir et criant le nom de Ron, il jouit, griffant avec force le dos de Ron.

Celui-ci grogna de plaisir, jouissant à son tour et marquant Carwood à l’intérieur et l’extérieur.

Serrant les dents, Ron ferma les yeux, une seule larme coulant le long de sa joue.

Carwood la sécha du pouce, caressant la joue rugueuse de Speirs.

\- Ron, chuchota l’autre homme. Regarde-moi.

Ron ouvrit les yeux, se noyant à nouveau dans l’océan d’amour et de bonté qu’était Carwood Lipton.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Ron ne dit mot.

\- Je sais, continua Carwood, rapprochant à nouveau le visage de Ron contre le sien. Je sais.

Ron embrassa fiévreusement Lip, qui l’agrippa avec fermeté, bien décidé à ne pas le lâcher de son étreinte si sécurisante.

\- Je serai toujours là pour toi, Ron, chuchota Carwood dans l’oreille de Ron, raffermissant sa prise.

Peu lui importait qu’ils soient tous deux trempés de sueur, que Ron soit toujours à l’intérieur de lui ou que quelqu’un puisse rentrer dans la pièce. Ron avait besoin de lui et il n’allait pas le laisser tomber, pas dans ce moment si précieux.

Jamais il ne pourrait laisser tomber son Ron.

\- Merci, murmura Ron.

Carwood sourit, embrassant les cheveux de Speirs.

Agrippant un bout du drap qui traînait à côté de lui, Lipton le rabattit sur leurs corps nus.

La respiration lente et profonde de Carwood avait le don d’apaiser Ron plus que tout et les battements de son cœur était si entraînant et le faisait sentir si en sécurité.

Ron était là où il devait être, dans les bras de Lipton.

Landsberg avait peut-être terni leurs innocences à jamais, mais Ron savait au plus profond de lui que quelque chose avait changé entre eux.

Plus jamais il ne pourrait se passer de Carwood.

Etait-ce une si mauvaise chose ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ceci marque donc la fin de ce recueil de fic.  
J'espère que HBOWarrior aura son plein d'émotions comme moi j'ai pu en avoir quand j'ai relu toutes ces fics.  
Pour tous les autres lecteurs/lectrices, je suis ravi que vous aillez profiter de ce petit moment, en espérant que tout vous aura plu.  
Love you all


End file.
